Hangover
by transmutejun
Summary: Written with Chris W. Loosely based on the movie of the same name. The guys of the G-Force Team have an adventure they never imagined when they go to Las Vegas for Mark's bachelor party.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mark smiled as Princess kissed him, his fingers entwined in long strands of her silken hair. Princess' arms wrapped around his waist, holding him in a way that made him never want to leave.

"I'll miss you." Princess told him.

"I don't have to go." He bent his forehead down to touch hers, enjoying the close proximity.

"You have to go." Princess chided gently. "You promised the Chief you'd go. And Jason has everything all planned."

"But if you want me to stay…"

"I don't want you to stay." Princess laughed. "Actually, I think this will be good for you… for us…"

"Good for us?" Mark frowned. "How?"

"I love you, Mark, and I know that you love me." Princess tried to explain. "I can't wait for us to be married on Tuesday. But… it's not like you've ever been involved with anyone else. I don't… I don't want you to regret what you 'missed'."

"How could I regret marrying you?" Mark asked. "It's perfect."

"I know." Princess smiled, her eyes glowing with happiness. "But I think you need at least a little while to just hang out with the guys. To enjoy being a bachelor, even if only for a short time. After all, isn't that what this is all about? And then when you come back, we'll be married."

"I never thought it would happen." Mark admitted. "All of those years fighting with Spectra… I wondered if I would ever be able to let you know how I felt."

"I'm glad you did." Princess grinned.

"I'm glad that the ceasefire is holding." the Commander noted. "I was so worried that Zoltar was trying to pull the wool over our eyes. But it's been six months. Not one attack, not one incident. Spectra really does seem to be keeping to itself."

"The conflict's drain on their resources was worse than on ours." Princess reminded him. "The Chief said that Zoltar is far more busy with domestic affairs, now that the Great Spirit has abdicated power. And there are those rumors about vitaneum discoveries on those outlying planets of the Spectran Empire."

"With that much vitaneum, Zoltar won't need to steal resources from the Federation." Mark admitted. "But still…"

"You worry too much." Princess placed a slim finger on Mark's mouth to interrupt him. "It was the Great Spirit who wanted war, not Zoltar. Zoltar sought out the ceasefire the minute he came into full power. Of course, there's no official peace treaty yet, but that doesn't mean that the war will continue."

"It's difficult being in this kind of limbo." Mark said.

"Although it was this 'limbo' that brought us together." Princess reminded him. "So it can't be all bad."

"No." Mark agreed. "We're together, and that's what's most important."

"So you go have a good time at your bachelor party, and then we'll get married." Princess brought them back to the original subject.

"What will _you_ be doing while I'm gone?" Mark asked.

"Oh, girl stuff." Princess smiled coyly. "I think Jill has something planned."

"Afternoon tea? Shopping?" Mark wondered, amused.

"Um, I think she said something about wearing a hot dress." Princess replied. "And that new nightspot downtown."

"You're going to…?" Mark was aghast. "Without me?"

"And what do you think you'll be doing?" Princess teased. "Look, Mark, just promise me you'll try to relax and have a good time. I'll be waiting for you here when you get home."

"If it's that important to you, then I promise." Mark told her, his mouth meeting hers for another goodbye kiss.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Jason announced his presence by slapping Mark on the back, startling the otherwise occupied engaged couple. "Save that other stuff for the honeymoon! We're off to have fun!"

"Where are we going?" Mark asked curiously, then he frowned. "Wait a minute, the stock car races are in town. You're not going to drag me there, are you?"

"You know me so well." Jason grinned slyly, winking at Princess.

Mark groaned. A car race wouldn't be very exciting for him. But then, it was a lot better than the alternative. The Commander shuddered as he pictured some trashy men's club with naked women making obscene gestures at him. It would be just like Jason to set up a bachelor's party at a place like that. Fortunately, Mark had insisted that Keyop be involved. While Mark, Jason and Tiny were twenty years old, Keyop was still only thirteen. With the boy in tow, they wouldn't be able to get into any place that served alcohol, even if Jason somehow managed to produce fake IDs.

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asked impatiently.

"As ready as I'm going to get." Mark sighed.

"Have a good time!" Princess waved cheerily as Jason dragged the Commander from the room. "Remember, you promised!"

He _had_ promised. That was the only thing preventing Mark from bailing out on this entire thing right now.

"Goodbye, Princess." Jason said pointedly.

"Goodbye, Jason." Princess smiled. "Have fun! Just remember, you had better be back on time and in proper shape for the wedding. No matter what happens, if I have to delay the ceremony… well, you'll regret it."

"Understood." Jason saluted in mock obedience. "You can count on me, Ma'am!"

"You'd better be right… for your own sake." Princess smiled, but there was the slightest hint of menace in her tone. Jason nodded quickly, ushering the groom-to-be out of the room.

Mark was taken aback somewhat by Princess' manner, but also unexpectedly impressed. It had taken him a couple of years to get the hang of controlling Jason, and there were still times when the Commander simply felt that he was only 'along for the ride' where Jason was concerned.

This was definitely one of those times.

"Where are Tiny and Keyop?" Mark asked as they got into Jason's car.

"Right now it's just the two of us." Jason shrugged. "Tiny and Keyop went on ahead."

"Saving seats, I gather?" Mark asked. He should have known that Jason would want the best spot from which to watch the stock car races.

"Something like that." Jason agreed, pulling out of the parking lot.

As Jason drove he gave a running monologue about what a fun time they would have and how Mark was going to relax if it killed both of them. After the third time Jason went over this not-so-subtle message, Mark tuned it out. He focused on the scenery instead, enjoying the views of Center City as the car drove past parks, pretty suburban areas and to the edge of town.

But when they passed the racetrack, alarm bells went off in Mark's head.

"Wait, wasn't that the turnoff?" he asked, doing his best to keep the nervousness from his voice.

"It was the turnoff for the racetrack." Jason agreed. "But that's not where we're going."

"Where _are_ we going?" Mark demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Jason answered, a strange gleam in his eye.

"If Princess finds out about this, she'll kill me!" Mark moaned.

"Princess knows all about this." Jason assured him as he turned off of the road and into a parking lot.

"We're at the train station." Mark noted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"We need to be back by tonight! Princess is expecting me back…"

"No she's not. We'll be gone all weekend, Mark, so get used to the idea."

"But I don't even have a change of clothes…"

"Change of clothes? Ha!" Jason barked with laughter. "You can't pull that one on me, Commander. We never change clothes! But if it makes you feel better, Princess did pack an overnight bag for you."

Mark was dumfounded as Jason parked and got out of the car, opening the trunk to reveal two small duffel bags.

"See? One for me and one for you." Jason declared, tossing a bag in Mark's direction.

"All weekend?" Mark's face fell as he realized what he was in for. "It's only Friday afternoon…"

"Yeah, I wanted to leave last Wednesday, but the Chief said it was too long to be away." Jason shrugged. "What can you do?"

Mark remained silent as Jason pulled tickets from his bag and led them over to a check-in counter. Now that the maglev coaches had been approved by the Federation government it was possible to take a train across the entire continent in less than a day; they were nearly as fast as airplanes. Jason could be literally taking him anywhere.

After a brief stop to check the departures board (no help there, as there were at least twenty different destinations with trains in the next hour) they went to a nearby coach. Mark was surprised to see that Jason headed for the first class car, rather than the standard tourist cars.

"I thought it would be good for you to relax as we travelled." Jason explained when he saw Mark's mystified expression. The Commander's eyes widened as he took in the luxurious furnishings in the 'lobby' area, which included a café and table seating. Just beyond this area were the entrances to the private travelling suites, which each housed up to four people. Peeking through an open doorway as they passed, Mark saw a roomy chamber filled with light from open windows and four comfortable reclining chairs, one of which had been converted into a bedspace.

"This looks really nice, Jason." Mark noted.

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Jason grimaced. "We're going to have fun, remember?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Mark laughed, his worries beginning to dissipate.

"Besides, I had to book first class." Jason went on as he slid their ticket card into the door handle of one of the suites. "It was the only way we could get him on the train."

"Get who on the train?" Mark asked, just as he saw what Jason meant. The Commander's face blanched as he saw Keyop and Tiny already making themselves at home in the suite, playing cards with…

"Zark!" Mark gasped, his heart stopping in fear for just a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, Commander, it's nice to see you too." Zark replied calmly as he glanced at a card on the table. "Raise you five."

"I'll see your five and raise you ten." Tiny said, throwing chips into a large pile and casting surreptitious glances at the other two.

"Poker?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "That's hardly appropriate, Tiny. Why Keyop's only…"

"This is entirely appropriate behavior, Commander," Zark disagreed, "given where we're headed."

"Where we're headed…?" Mark grabbed at the tickets in Jason's hand before his friend could counter the maneuver. "We're going to Las Vegas?"

"Vegas… baby!" Keyop burbled happily as he added his own chips to the growing pile on the table.

"What better place for a bachelor party?" Jason grinned. "Sit down, Mark, have a drink!" He pressed a button on his armrest, causing a panel to open. A beverage rose out of its depths.

"I…" Mark was at a loss for words. Part of him wanted to get off of the train right then and there, yet even as the idea passed through his mind they began to move. It was too late now. Besides, he had promised Princess that he would go along with Jason and try to have fun.

But what the heck was Zark doing here?

"Jason, about Zark…"

"Yeah, that's why I needed the first class suite." Jason shrugged. "They don't allow robots in tourist class. Who knew?"

"Discrimination, if you ask me." Zark opined. "Robots are second class citizens. Full house."

"Four of a kind!" Keyop chortled.

"Aw man, he wins again!" Tiny moaned, throwing his cards down onto the table in disgust as Keyop made a grab for the chips.

Mark winced. How many rounds had they played? Keyop was far too young to gamble. Then again, they all were. And Zark… well, Mark didn't know anything about the laws concerning robot gambling, but he suspected that wasn't entirely legal either. Still, if they were too young to gamble, that meant that Jason would have to find milder entertainment for everyone, which was just fine with Mark.

Despite all of this, this train was very nicely appointed. Mark pressed a button and smiled as a glass of cola rose up to meet him. Of course, the trip wouldn't be very long. Southern California to Las Vegas would be an hour at most, even going through the desert, and Mark decided to attempt to do what Princess had suggested: relax.

88888

"Here!" Keyop cried excitedly, causing Mark to jump.

"What?" he asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Short trip or not, he had apparently succeeded in relaxing somewhat.

"Everybody out!" Jason declared. "Tiny, you're in charge of Zark."

"Aw, why me?" Tiny moaned.

"I'm so glad we'll be spending this time together, Tiny." Zark said in a pleased tone. "I don't get to see you very often. Why, it's usually only Mark and Princess who visit me. It's wonderful to get out of Center Neptune. I really can't wait to experience everything that Las Vegas has to offer…" Tiny rolled his eyes as he grabbed at some straps on Zark's rear, hefting the robot as if he was a rather bulky backpack.

"Ooh, that tickles!" Zark giggled.

"I'll take your bag, Tiny." Mark offered.

"Gee, thanks." Tiny grumbled.

The others left the suite while Tiny remained behind, literally wrestling the robot through the slim doorway. Mark could hear muted cursing drifting down the corridor, which was then followed by heavy footsteps.

"Now we just need to find a car…" Jason muttered.

"Taxis… no… robots…" Keyop noted. "Zark… too big!"

"This is Vegas!" Jason grinned. "We don't want a taxi… we want a limo!"

"Limo?" Mark was surprised.

"That one!" Jason declared, pointing at a curbside vehicle. The car was definitely a limousine, stretching perhaps twenty feet in length. The exterior was jet black, decorated with brightly painted stars, planets and other galactic phenomena. Its garish colors were nearly enough to blind Mark, even in the daytime.

"Jason Anderson?" A man in a chauffer's uniform came to attention. His black suit was speckled with stars, such that he had been effectively camouflaged as he was leaning against the car.

"Present and accounted for." Jason grinned. "We're ready to go!"

"Welcome to the Cosmic Limo! I'll place your luggage in the trunk." the driver offered, moving around Tiny to pull at his 'backpack'. Zark tittered nervously in response.

"Oh, I'll take this in the car with me." Tiny insisted, moving over toward the open door. Once again, the robot was a tight fit, but Tiny put all of his weight into shoving Zark inside. With a loud pop they both fell into the limousine.

"Hey, free snacks!" Tiny exclaimed as the other three entered the car. He reached for bags of pretzels labeled 'Cosmic Limo'.

"We get charged for those!" Jason snapped, pushing Tiny's hands away from the minibar.

"But I'm hungry!" Tiny moaned. "I didn't get anything to eat on the train."

"We'll eat later." Jason promised.

The interior of the limousine was just as hard on the eyes as the exterior. Lines of 'ultra-violet' lighting snaked along the walls, causing their white socks, Mark's white pants and every speck of dust to glow brightly. Other multi-colored lights flashed and gleamed, making Mark feel as if he was in some kind of 1970s nightclub.

"Where are we going?" Mark asked, doing his best not to stare directly at the pulsating illumination.

"To our hotel of course!" Jason replied. "Only the best for our bachelor party!"

"Where are you getting the money for all of this?" Mark wondered aloud.

"You know, it's a funny thing." Jason answered. "I asked Chief Anderson to chip in and he said no. But then suddenly the next day, the money showed up in my intergalactic credit account. It was right after I'd asked the Chief to allow us to bring Zark, so I guess he changed his mind and helped with the funding."

"Wow… look… hotel!" Keyop nearly fell over in excitement as he raced over to the window. A giant castle was flashing by, along with the Statue of Liberty.

"All of the best hotels in Vegas are themed." Jason stated. "Naturally, I selected a hotel with appropriate theming."

"Appropriate theming…?" Mark wondered, but he instantly understood as the Cosmic Limo pulled up to a massive building emblazoned with stars and planets.

"Welcome to the Intergalactic Stardust Casino Resort!" the driver said as he pulled open the car door. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Trust me, we will." Jason winked, climbing out of the vehicle. Mark and Keyop followed, collecting the bags from the trunk. Tiny struggled once again with Zark, eventually managing to force him through the door. The robot landed on the curb with a loud thunk.

"Oh, that's going to leave a mark," Zark fretted. "Keyop, did you pack the self-repair kit I asked for?"

"Forgot…" Keyop smiled ruefully.

"I'm sure we can get one inside," Jason said smoothly. "No need to panic, Zark."

"Oh, I'm not panicking," Zark insisted as Tiny lifted him back to a standing position. "It's just that dents are so unattractive. Why, what would Susan say if she knew?"

Everyone ignored the robot's incessant chatter as they walked into the hotel. Fortunately the doors and pathways were wide, allowing Zark to travel under his own (albeit slow) power, trailing behind the others.

"Jason Anderson?" asked an obsequious man standing near the door. He clasped his hands together and walked in a half-bow, as if he was somehow attempting to imitate Frankenstein's assistant Igor.

"Yes," Jason replied. "We're checking into the rocket suite."

"Of course!" the man gave a smarmy grin. "We've been expecting you! If you'll just take care of a little paperwork…" He escorted Jason to a nearby desk.

"Tiny, what does Jason have planned?" Mark asked, hoping to receive some answers now that his second was out of earshot.

"Search me." Tiny shrugged. "He said we were going to Vegas and that we'd have a good time. I didn't know I'd be responsible for Zark, though." He grimaced briefly.

"Still, the food here is supposed to be top-notch!" Tiny added, brightening somewhat. "I can hardly wait to chow down at the Intergalactic House of Spaceburgers!"

"Over there…" Keyop pointed. Sure enough, neon lights in the shape of a burger blasting into space announced the gaudiest burger joint Mark had ever seen. Tiny literally drooled, enough to elicit complaints from Zark about the splashing on his head.

"I'll see you guys in a little while…" Tiny said, wandering off toward the restaurant.

"Not so fast!" Jason collared Tiny as he reappeared. "We're going up to our room. We get to take the VIP elevator!" He smugly whipped out a keycard and slid it through an electronic reader attached to the wall. Almost as if by magic, the wall panels slid apart to reveal an open elevator car.

"Wow…" A wide-eyed Keyop was clearly impressed. Mark looked around, confused. All of these walls looked the same. How had Jason known where to find this secret elevator? It was decorated like a rocket, and Keyop instantly began poking and prodding every button in sight.

"Off to the thirtieth floor!" Jason grinned. Sure enough, the elevator took off… well, like a rocket.

Three slightly dazed men, one boy and one robot disembarked the elevator a few moments later. With a green tinge to his face, Tiny looked as though he was very glad he had not been able to partake of the fare at the Intergalactic House of Spaceburgers. It was a couple of minutes before Mark was able to calm his own stomach down and take in the sights around him. And what sights!

He was standing in a two-storey living room, complete with floor-to-ceiling windows looking out upon the Las Vegas strip. The carpet and ceiling were jet black, with twinkling stars interspersed throughout. The chairs were spherical in shape, save for indentations cut out in which to sit, and colored like planets. In the center of the room a massive sun flickering with yellow light turned out to be the entertainment center. Soft strains of Musak played in the background, and it was a moment before Mark recognized the tune as 'Major Tom'.

Flabbergasted, Mark sank down onto a chair resembling Mars, his eyes falling onto a lime green lava lamp situated on the coffee table next to him.

"Want… this room!" Keyop shouted as he bounded through one of the doors. His curiosity getting the better of him, Mark went to look, only to see a set of bunk beds made up to resemble an ancient space shuttle. An adjoining bathroom was decorated in jet black granite and chrome.

"You can share that room with Tiny." Jason decided. "Zark can stay in the living room. Come on, Mark, let's figure out who gets the other rooms."

The two other bedrooms proved to be nearly identical. Each featured a king-sized bed in the shape of a fat rocket, accompanied by satellite-shaped bedside tables. These rooms shared a massive bathroom, complete with a 'black hole' whirlpool tub and a 'meteor shower' that was larger than Mark's entire house at the airfield.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Jason practically strutted. "The Chief must really care about you to help us afford this!"

"Does the Chief actually know what you spent his money on?" Mark probed.

"Well, he's getting the bills, so I'm sure he'll find out." Jason grinned. "But for now it doesn't matter." He jumped onto his bed, placing his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I could get used to this." he noted.

"Somehow, I think I'll be happy to get back to 'normal' décor." Mark muttered.

"Oh, please, this isn't an everyday event!" Jason countered. "It's _supposed_ to be tacky! It's fun! It's Vegas!"

"I suppose." Mark shrugged uncertainly.

"You'll be back to your boring old life before you know it." Jason rolled his eyes. "Although, I suspect being married to Princess might not be so boring…" He lifted his head slightly, eyeing Mark with a speculative expression.

"Do you think the Chief might give you and Princess combined quarters on Center Neptune?" Jason asked suddenly. "Or are you guys going to keep sneaking down the hallway like you've been doing?"

"We are not sneaking down the hallway!" Mark flushed bright red.

"So you haven't been going into Princess' room at night?" Jason questioned him.

"No! Of course not!"

"Wow… we really do need to make sure you have a good time this weekend." Jason noted, shaking his head. "Okay, time to get going."

"Get going?" Mark had a bad feeling abut this.

"Oh, don't worry, you're going to love what I have planned." Jason assured him. "Trust me! And if you don't, too bad. You promised!"

Why had Mark ever made that promise?

88888

"All right, everybody, gather round. Time for our first mission briefing." Jason gestured to the dining room table, which gleamed black beneath a sheet of glass. Between the sheet and the ebony structure below swirled holographic galaxies, planets, stars and moons constantly moving in a multi-colored cosmic ballet.

Tiny and Keyop quickly plopped onto the accompanying rocket-shaped chairs. Zark pulled up beside them, not quite visible over the top of the table except for his antennae. Of course, Mark sat last, with a pinched expression that screamed, 'Dear Lord, what have I done?'

Jason felt an overwhelming urge to cackle. Setting his duffel bag on the table, he pulled out five manila envelopes. Each was labeled, so it took him but a moment to slide each envelope to its intended recipient. Of course, the real fun was in watching Mark open his. The moment Mark saw his fake ID, his normally fair skin managed to lose even more color.

"What…? This is illegal…!" Mark sputtered.

"So?" Jason shrugged, grinning. "We've been fighting all over the galaxy since our teens. If we're old enough to risk life and limb, I refuse to let our age keep us from having a totally wild bachelors' weekend."

"But it's… why? Why do we need this?" Mark fixed Jason with a glare usually reserved for interrogating Spectrans.

"Because you promised Princess that you'd kick back, relax, and go along with the plan." Jason smiled sweetly. "And the plan requires the ID. Oh, and this." He pulled a trenchcoat, a hat, a fake moustache, and other disguise materials from his bag, then shoved the whole pile toward Keyop.

"All right, Keyop, this mission requires making you look old enough to get in. It also means figuring out some way to let Zark go everywhere with us." Jason looked to Zark. "Did you bring the contraption?"

"This is so exciting!" Zark giggled. "I'm so honored to participate in this male bonding ritual. Yes, I designed and created the harness, it should work perfectly."

"Harness?"

Their Commander was starting to look a little faint, which was promising. Was there a dirty mind under that prim façade? Jason made a mental note to ask Mark later what exactly he had thought they were talking about, then went to Zark's bag, pulling out the contraption.

"This goes over Zark's head. Keyop will ride on top of Zark. It'll give Keyop height and no one will know we've got a robot with us," Jason explained.

"Cool!" Keyop looked over his disguise materials, practically bouncing in his seat.

"All right, everyone, it's time to get ready. First stop, Madame Bunny's House of Pleasures!" Jason stood.

"What?" Mark squeaked more than spoke. Even Keyop and Tiny had paused, staring in shock.

"Yeesh," Jason laughed, "give me some credit. We're going to the Pink Paradise, Vegas's hottest strip club."

Tiny deflated with an audible exhalation. He headed toward his room, Keyop still playing with his disguise, and figuring out the harness while Zark went on and on about what an honor and privilege it was to be along for this and what fine, upstanding young people they were.

Tuning Zark out, Jason noted that Mark was still sitting, ramrod straight.

"You literally look like you need a stick removed." he observed.

"Really, I don't think Princess …" Mark glared in response.

"Are you kidding?" Jason grinned enough for three Cheshire cats. "Princess helped me pick the place. Face it, Commander, you're going to kick back, relax, and experience a normal right of passage for once in your life. You promised, remember?"

It took Jason a moment to realize the strange noise he heard was Mark grinding his teeth. He stepped in closer, pulling up a rocket chair.

"Skipper, we'll just be there to look, not to touch. Strip clubs are totally legal in Nevada, and if we were normal military, we'd have special IDs that gave us privileges most only get at twenty-one."

As Jason had hoped, his incontrovertible logic had Mark slumping in submission. It was a start.

"Fine." sighed Mark. "Just to look."

"Though, remember," Jason grinned, unable to resist tweaking him again, "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Mark snorted and headed to his room, muttering under his breath. Jason knew that there was no way Mark understood how badly Princess wanted him to experience this, but that was fine. Jason had it all handled. By the time the happy couple headed off on their honeymoon, their Commander would be primed to put the safety of the Federation behind him and get lost in his new wife, assured that _she_ really was all he wanted.

If Jason had thought there was any chance the situation might go differently, he wouldn't have arranged this little scheme. Anyone with eyes could see that Mark had been doomed the day he had met Princess. Jason flipped through one of the many Vegas attraction brochures lying on the desk, waiting for his chance in the shower, amused by the fact that Mark seemed more rattled by his bachelors' celebration than the wedding itself. The only cold feet they had to worry about would be the ones trying to sneak their way back home.

88888

With petty thoughts of vengeance, Mark was tempted to use up all the hot water. That was, until he realized that this was a massive hotel. They probably had enough hot water tanks to boil half of Vegas.

Sighing, he left the shower, dried off, and went to see what Princess packed for him. His duffel bag held toiletries, a t-shirt and boxers for sleeping, and a little colored tissue-wrapped packet taped to an envelope smelling of Princess's favorite perfume.

He spent a moment drinking in her scent before realizing that he was just adding to his frustrations. Gently, he opened the envelope, then smiled as he found a card inside. It was sweet and frilly and all Princess with lacy textures and hearts, with a message written inside in her elegant handwriting:

_I know how hard it is for you to just forget duty and the war, but Jason worked really hard on planning this weekend. I really do want you to feel you've lived a little and seen what the world has to offer. It's just for a weekend, and soon we'll be together in every way possible! So relax and try to have some fun. Remember, you promised!_

_Since you'll be surrounded by temptation in Sin City, though, I thought I'd include a little reminder of whom you belong to._

_Love,_

_Princess_

Intrigued, Mark opened the packet. His mouth went dry at the pink, lacy garter, and the promises behind it. Suddenly he wished he'd chosen to shower second. The last thing he wanted to do was enter a strip club already pumped with lust.

Though, as the water turned on and Jason started his shower, Mark supposed he did have a little time. He glanced around the room, locked the doors, and decided he was just obeying orders. Everyone did keep telling him to relax and have some fun. Who was he to argue?

88888

Mark emerged from his room feeling much more loose. That was, until he heard Zark giggling and tittering. What the heck had possessed Jason to invite Zark to join them? Jason hated Zark. He was always threatening to dismantle their inane guardian. Plus, had the Chief really shelled out the money for all of this? Mark frowned. Something weird was going on.

He stepped into the living room, and yes, something weird was definitely going on. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks. Zark had the 'harness' on his head, strapped and hooked into place. Keyop wore a fake moustache, a wide-brimmed hat canted forward to conceal most of his face, and dark sunglasses to hide the rest.

What really broke Mark's brain though was Tiny lifting Keyop and settling him into the harness. Keyop burbled in excitement as Tiny grabbed a bulky pillow and belt contraption, strapping it around the kid, and then added the trenchcoat to complete the look. Unfortunately, by then the mental picture of Keyop sitting on a huge silver suppository was burned into Mark's head. There wasn't enough brain bleach in the world to wash that image out.

"Okay, try moving around." said Tiny, stepping back.

Zark let out a muffled titter from underneath the trenchcoat. The pair started moving around with a jerky glide. Mark couldn't decide if they looked like a fat guy with a bizarre limp, or a bungling B-movie spy. He couldn't see any bouncers falling for the disguise, though. And now he had a mental picture that was sure to kill any physiological response he had to the strippers.

"It's perfect!" Keyop whooped and waved his arms. They weren't quite long enough for the trenchcoat, so the cuffs flailed wildly. Mark fought back a chuckle. At least he didn't have to worry about the discomfort of taking a thirteen-year-old into a strip club.

The door to Jason's room flew open. He stepped out, looking them all over with a huge grin and a gleam in his steel grey eyes.

"This is going to be awesome." he announced.

"It's going to be something," muttered Tiny, shooting a dubious look at the disguised monstrosity still shuffling around the hotel room. Jason slapped Tiny on the back and ushered them toward the front door.

"Let's boogie, gentlemen." he urged. "The ladies await."

Zark tittered, Keyop cheered, Tiny grinned, and Mark just shook his head and smiled.

"You know I'm going to get you for this." he murmured as he passed his second.

"Gotta catch me first, Skipper."

Only one thing saved Jason from being tripped. Mark couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his friend smile so much. Actually, he couldn't remember if he'd _ever_ seen Jason so happy.

"Just wait until _your_ wedding," Mark teased the confirmed bachelor – and closet romantic – as they reached the elevator.

"Dream on." Jason barked out a loud guffaw.

"Hey this is Vegas. _Anything_ could happen."

His second snickered. Then they all headed down for a night Mark was sure he'd never forget. He might want to, but he had the feeling the others would never let him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason groaned. A stink beyond anything he'd ever experienced made his stomach curdle, his eyes water, and his nose run like Zoltar making an escape. Apparently all that moisture had come from his mouth. His tongue felt cottony and oh, so dry.

He tried to sit up. Beneath him, something squished and squelched, making his stomach threaten to heave. If that wasn't bad enough, the moment he made it upright, his head started to hammer like he was hosting some crazy percussion show in his skull.

Even through his eyelids, the world seemed awfully bright. Jason peeked one eye open and hissed in pain as the sun stabbed all the way into his brain. Wondering whatever had possessed him to get this drunk, he lifted a hand, shading his eyes and trying again.

Two things were immediately obvious. The first was that his hand was covered with what he charitably hoped was guacamole. More disturbing, the second was that he was in some kind of green metal receptacle. It looked like …

Jason groaned again. A dumpster. He was in a dumpster.

That explained the gut-wrenching stench, at least. Hoping this was the worst of his problems, Jason struggled to his feet, fighting woozily for balance on top of the ever-shifting pile of garbage. Glancing over the edge subjected him to another attack of relentless sunlight, but no way was he staying here.

It took far too much effort to heave himself up and out. He was a member of G-Force, damnit. He'd broken out of Spectran traps way worse than this on three days of no sleep and MREs. Yet, instead of hitting the ground crouched and ready for combat, he fell on his butt and sat there stunned.

"Man," said someone passing by, "some people just can't handle Vegas."

Vegas? Jason felt at his head for signs of injury. All he succeeded in doing was smearing guacamole in his hair. Then, he struggled to his feet. The hotel. Right, they were staying in that space-themed hotel.

He looked around, trying to get his bearings. Luckily the core of Vegas existed mostly on one long strip, and he could see some of the flashier casinos in the distance. As he forced one foot in front of the other, he steeled himself for the ribbing from hell. At least he still had his wristband, and it looked like all of his clothes too, though at second glance they appeared to be inside out. His teammates might laugh at him for returning a total disaster, but as long as he had his uniform, the Chief never needed to know.

That was, as long as he could bribe Zark into keeping his motormouth shut.

88888

Keyop tried to toss and turn, but he had no room to move. Zoltar's laughter followed him from his dreams. Their nemesis had captured him, twisting him into a demented pretzel.

Though, even when he woke he could barely move. Keyop found himself inside a small, dark space, with a sliver of light promising freedom a few feet away. His pounding head made it hard to think, which was why it took him a few minutes to notice that he wasn't just in a tight space, but he was wrapped in some kind of tough fabric. A straightjacket? Had he been captured after all?

It took some dedicated wriggling, but as the saying went, he 'followed the light'. The moment his hand reached out into open space, he let out a sigh of relief. Then he let out a screech as a head appeared above him, peering upside-down with beady little eyes.

An avian head. A chicken?

Keyop stared at it a moment.

"You don't … know what … happened, do you?"

The chicken blinked and continued staring. Keyop noted a smear of green paint on its beak, then redoubled his efforts toward freedom.

Once he was halfway out, he realized he was still wearing that huge trenchcoat. Disguise. Right. Slipping out of that revealed the pillow belt. Removing the belt made it much easier to finally escape what turned out to be the underside of the bottom bunk.

And his head was still pounding. Was this a hangover? Keyop lay on the floor for a bit, trying to convince his synapses to all fire in the same direction, but it was no use. Meanwhile, the chicken hopped down from the bottom bunk, settling onto his chest. It leaned in to peck at something on his face and came up with what looked like a huge furry caterpillar. A moment later, Keyop realized it was his fake moustache.

"Mine." He took it from the chicken, wondering how the bird had gotten so splattered with multi-colored paint.

When he could finally stomach more movement, Keyop stumbled to his feet. Clad only in his beetle-themed underwear, he shuffled to the bathroom, desperate for a gallon of water to cure his dry mouth. One look in the mirror made him forget about all that for a moment. His hair was spiked straight up, not moving at all when he dared tilt his head. He had paint on parts of his face, and something brown that he really hoped was peanut butter – it smelled like peanut butter anyway – on his throat.

Looking back, he saw that the trenchcoat was even in worse shape. He didn't even want to know what half the stuff on it was. The chicken had settled on top of it, still staring at him.

When their eyes met, it came to stand in the doorway, watching as Keyop shakily filled a glass with water.

"If only … you could talk."

The chicken blinked again. Apparently, its secrets would stay safe.

88888

Tiny rolled over, then hit the floor with a yelp and a thud. His head pounded like rough seas in a storm, and one side felt terribly heavy. After trying to sit up and falling over, he realized something large was stuck to his cheek, and struggled until he managed to pull it off.

A pillow. With something dark brown that acted like glue.

Leaning in to sniff it, he realized it was minty and chocolaty, and a decorative piece of foil stuck out of it. Great, a fancy pillow mint and he hadn't even gotten to eat it.

His stomach let out an angry growl. Speaking of eating, when was the last time he'd had something? Scratching his head, he stumbled to his feet, and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a single shoe on, the other foot bare, and his hands and clothes were spattered with paint and other stuff.

Some of it smelled good. Peanut butter?

Stomach grumbling again, Tiny trundled toward the kitchenette. His mouth felt so dry. He must have snored something awful. Pulling a bottle of fizzy water from the fridge, he greedily guzzled it down, sighing with relief. Halfway through, a bizarre-tasting belch forced its way out. Hard-pressed to identify what he'd eaten, he decided maybe it was best he didn't know, given all the evidence he'd seen so far.

He started to reach for something to eat, but a beeping sound demanded his attention. Tiny searched the suite, following the sound toward the living room's far wall, where one of the couches was half pushed out. There he found what had to be Zark.

At least, he assumed it was Zark. The egg-like shape certainly looked like the robot Tiny knew. He was on his side, though, and plastered all over with colorful papers. Over that were splatters of paint, peanut butter, scrawled graffiti, and other things Tiny wasn't sure he wanted to identify.

Zark was also still beeping. With a sigh, Tiny reached down and heaved the heavy robot upright.

"How'd you end up here?" Tiny wondered aloud.

No answer. That was when he noticed that none of Zark's usual lights were flashing. Tiny leaned in closer, realizing with a flush that the papers were all flyers for whorehouses, casinos, and strip clubs, like Zark was some kind of advertising bot. This _was_ Zark, right?

Tiny gave him another look over. Articulating arms, check. Flexible antennae, check. Flat feet with traction pads, yup. He certainly looked like Zark.

Only one way to be sure. After finishing his bottle of water, Tiny started pulling off the flyers.

"What… happened?"

Something about Keyop's shocked burbles made Tiny wonder if the kid was cussing. Frankly, he wouldn't have blamed him. Especially after turning around and seeing Keyop's spiky hair, the paint and peanut butter, and …

"Is that a chicken?" Tiny blinked.

"That … Zark?" Keyop shrugged, pointing at the walking advertisement.

"I think so." Tiny shrugged back. "Help me get these off. Then we can be sure."

"Okay."

With two of them on the task, at least it would go faster. After that they could clean up and order room service. Given Vegas's reputation for food, Tiny salivated at the mere thought.

It turned out that the whorehouse flyers were the least disgusting things stuck to Zark's body. Bits of rotting food, cigarette butts, wads of old chewing gum and condom wrappers abounded underneath the papers, all stuck to the robot's rotund form via the same mysterious substances which covered Keyop's coat and Tiny's hair. Tiny did his best not to think about what his fingers were touching, instead determining to clean up thoroughly afterward. Whenever his resolve wavered, the thought of Chief Anderson's reaction to Zark's sorry state drove Tiny onward. Fortunately for the moment the robot appeared to be deactivated, which was all to the good. If Zark had been worried the previous day about one little dent, he would completely lose it if he realized what he looked like now.

They worked in silence, both of them exhausted and lost in thought. The only sound was Keyop's labored breathing. It sounded as if he had caught a cold, as he sniffled and wheezed. Occasionally he would create a strange whistling sound, but since Tiny was so used to bizarre noises from the boy, he barely noticed. It wasn't until Keyop ran for the Kleenex that Tiny finally paid any serious attention to his plight.

Keyop threw a bunch of Kleenex in front of his face, desperately wheezing and attempting to blow his nose. It sounded as if he was in real trouble.

"Keyop, are you okay?" Tiny asked, moving away from Zark and toward the boy. "Do you need…?"

But Tiny never got to finish the question. With a powerful blow, something shot forth from Keyop's nose, tearing through the Kleenex as if it was tissue paper. Well, the Kleenex _was_ tissue paper, but still…

The object hit Zark's form with a loud ping, impacting with enough force to send the robot teetering backward. Tiny rushed over, grabbing Zark just in time to keep him upright, his hand coming away covered in gunk. His eyes fell on the object as it bounced along the floor, coming to a stop as it finally hit the wall.

"It's…" Tiny squinted, hardly believing his eyes. "Is that a baby carrot?" At least he hoped it was a baby carrot. If Keyop was growing these kinds of boogers…

Even as Tiny watched, the chicken came over, pecking curiously at the carrot.

"Feels… better…" Keyop sighed with relief, tossing aside the torn pieces of Kleenex. "Can… breathe… now…"

"Well, if you're feeling better, come help!" Tiny urged. "We have to get Zark fixed before the Commander wakes up!"

"Trouble!" Keyop agreed, the blood draining from his face as he went back to work.

It seemed like it took forever to clean Zark, but it was likely only about an hour for them to scrape off the worst of the gunk. When they were finished Tiny dragged the robot into the bathroom, placing him inside the 'meteor shower' where he and Keyop proceeded to run hot water over Zark, scrubbing with soap. The chicken danced around in the warm rain, practically preening itself as it washed. Tiny shook his head. He had thought that chickens didn't like water. Then again, the fact that there was a chicken at all was something of a mystery in itself.

Tiny and Keyop scrubbed at Zark with all of their might. Finally the robot's metallic surfaces began to emerge. Eventually everything was cleaned off, save for some spray-painted words written across Zark's rear that apparently challenged the marital status of the robot's parents. Whatever paint had been used, it appeared to be completely waterproof. Fortunately the words were positioned such that they would be covered by Zark's cape.

Despite all of Tiny's and Keyop's work, Zark still remained deactivated.

"He won't turn on!" Tiny worried.

"Needs… oil!" Keyop declared, rummaging through the vast selection of amenities arrayed along a side table. "Aha!" He ran over, brandishing a bottle of bath oil.

"Will that work?" Tiny asked skeptically.

"All… we've got!" Keyop pointed out, to which Tiny reluctantly nodded. He observed as Keyop poured the oil over Zark, massaging it into his joints (better Tiny didn't join in that part; as just watching would give him nightmares for weeks). A flowery smell permeated the air; apparently the oil was scented with roses and lavender.

"Got it!" Keyop declared, his finger squiggling around inside of a small opening located in Zark's 'neck' region. The finger came out with a pop, pulling with it another baby carrot. Instantly Zark's lights came on, and the robot shuddered and whirred.

"Oh my!" Zark exclaimed, shivering briefly as all of his lights flickered on and off. "That was unsettling. What happened? And why do I feel so sticky?"

"Oil!" Keyop answered, offering up the bottle of bath oil to the robot.

"Venusian bath oil," Zark mused. "How refined."

"Glad you like it." Tiny said, hoping to change the subject before Zark discovered the graffiti on his rear end.

"I can't move my hand," Zark whined, holding up his arm. The metallic fingers appeared to have been twisted out of shape, with the middle digit raised above the others to simulate a rude gesture. Realizing that it was his turn to take on a distasteful task, Tiny sighed as he reluctantly grabbed the hand, doing his best to twist everything back to its normal position.

"That feels much better." Zark complimented him. "Thank you, Tiny!"

"Don't mention it." Tiny replied. "And seriously, I mean that. Don't _ever_ mention this."

"Mention what?" Zark asked innocently.

"Exactly." Tiny replied.

"Need shower." Keyop noted, staring at his reflection in the mirror. In addition to being covered with gunk, the boy was now drenched in perfumed oil. Zark obligingly moved out of the meteor shower, while Keyop stripped out of his clothing and turned on the water once more.

"I'll take these outside." Zark offered, picking up the discarded garments and leaving the bathroom. As he passed by Tiny, the scent of flowers and rotting food assaulted Tiny's nose and he ran for the separate toilet room where he was promptly sick. It was as if his body innately sensed that he now had a moment to indulge in this kind of purge. Once this process was complete another part of him felt the need to purge, and it was some time before Tiny felt well enough to leave the commode.

"Phew!" Keyop waved his hand in front of his nose as he stood in front of the mirror, swathed inside a massive black bath towel specked with silvery stars. "What… stinks?"

"Sorry." Tiny's cheeks reddened as he washed his hands.

"Your turn… shower…" Keyop offered.

"Thanks." Tiny glanced down at himself. "I could use it." Yet before he could take advantage of the facilities, a loud thump came from the living room.

"Zark!" Keyop cried, racing out of the bathroom, Tiny close on his heels. They both skidded to a sudden stop as they ran into Zark, who was planted in the doorway, Keyop's dirty clothes on the floor at his feet. The robot was staring a newly-arrived person in the living room.

"Jason!" Tiny exclaimed, goggling at the sorry, bedraggled figure in front of them. "What happened to you?"

"I…" Jason shook his head. "I don't know." He hung his head, clearly torn by the admission. "I woke up… I… I just don't know."

His gaze darted around, clearly daring anyone to disagree with him or find the circumstances amusing. Yet the opposite was true. Jason's experience was too close to his own for Tiny to find it amusing in any way. A chill ran down his spine as he recognized the similarities in their situations.

"We… we don't know what happened either." Tiny admitted. "We woke up awhile ago, covered in crap…" He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he realized that he was still covered in noxious gunk.

"Zark… covered too." Keyop offered. "Just… cleaned up."

"Zark, do you know what happened?" Jason asked.

"Why, yes!" Zark responded cheerily. "Keyop gave me a lovely oil shower with rose and lavender bath products."

"Before that!" Jason snapped.

"You don't have to get so testy!" Zark was clearly offended by Jason's tone. "I'm sensitive you know. Robots have feelings too. But I'm sure you don't think that…"

"Look, I didn't mean…"

"No one appreciates me!" Zark almost sounded as if he was sobbing. "I'm on duty twenty-four hours a day, ever vigilant, working to protect those five wonderful young people known as G-Force, yet no one appreciates my sacrifice…"

"Keyop, do you still have the carrot?" Tiny whispered to the boy. "Can we stick it back in?"

"Sorry." Keyop shrugged. "Chicken… ate it."

Zark wandered off to the corner of the room to stare out the window morosely, although he appeared slightly disturbed to discover that there were no fish on the other side.

"Seems like Zark has issues too." Tiny noted.

"When does that tin can _not_ have issues?" Jason growled in exasperation.

"If you hate him so much, why did you insist we bring him along?" Tiny retorted.

"I… I don't know." Jason frowned. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He stared around the room, looking lost for a moment. Just then the chicken sauntered casually out of Tiny and Keyop's bedroom, gnawing absent-mindedly on one of Keyop's socks.

"What is that?" Jason asked, although his surprise was somewhat more muted than might otherwise be expected, given the already bizarre situation.

"Chicken." Keyop answered, as if that explained everything. The boy knelt down, picking up the fowl.

"Good chicken." he burbled happily, stroking the bird's feathers. Eventually Jason just rolled his eyes and moved on to a more pressing issue.

"I think I need a shower." he observed, staring down at himself in disgust. Slowly Jason shuffled off toward his room.

Jason had only been gone for a few seconds when they heard a yelp of surprise, followed by a door slam and scrambling feet.

"What did you guys do?" a red-faced Jason demanded as he rushed back into the living room.

"Don't… know?" Keyop replied, confused.

"You're telling me you know nothing about that… cat?" Jason shouted in disbelief.

"What cat?" Tiny asked.

"The tiger in my bathroom!" Jason's face was turning purple.

"A tiger?" Keyop's eyes brightened and he walked over toward Jason's room, hitching up the black towel around his waist. "Can I see?" Carefully he deposited the chicken on the floor.

"As long as you don't mind being breakfast!" Jason snarled, gesturing to his side in a sarcastic manner. "Be my guest."

"A tiger?" Tiny asked uncertainly. "Are you sure it was a tiger?"

"I know a tiger when I see one!" Jason cried indignantly.

"Looks like… Siberian tiger…" Keyop offered as he re-entered the room. "But… not right… different…"

"So it's different from a Siberian tiger?" Jason huffed, clearly still on edge from his close encounter with the large cat. "Well that's a lot of help!"

"Call it… like see it…" Keyop grinned, not at all distressed by Jason's attitude.

"You're the animal expert. Will it stay in there?" Jason asked.

"Seems… okay." Keyop shrugged. "Maybe… feed it?"

"Feed it?" Jason's eyebrows shot sky high. "With what?"

"Fish?" Keyop suggested.

"We can do that." Tiny said hurriedly. "I'll get some from room service."

"Sounds good." Jason decided, his anger leaving suddenly as exhaustion took hold of him. "I'm going to take a shower… uh, in _your_ bathroom, if that's okay."

"Go for it." Tiny shrugged. Jason nodded gratefully, then walked over to Keyop and Tiny's bathroom.

"Aw, man! Who crawled up and died in here?" Jason's shout echoed through into the living room.

"Uh, sorry…" Tiny muttered.

"Tiny… stinky!" Keyop called.

"Thanks a lot, Tiny!" Jason threw out, just as they heard the bathroom fans turn on.

"Check on… Zark." Keyop decided, while Tiny picked up the phone to order room service. He was starved. How long had it been since he had last eaten? He wasn't entirely certain. Even the chicken was starting to look like good eating. Apparently sensing his mood, the bird nervously ducked out of sight behind a large, planet-shaped chair.

"Uh, yeah, room service?" Tiny said as the phone was answered. "We're in the Rocket Suite. Um, can I order breakfast?"

"Of course, Sir." said the voice on the end of the line. "What would you like?"

"Um." Tiny hurriedly looked at the menu near the phone. "Four 'Hungry Man' breakfasts, with scrambled eggs and bacon. And two baskets of breakfast pastries. Four pitchers of orange juice. And, oh yeah, could you send up about a dozen salmon steaks? Raw? And some popcorn kernels? Not popped, just the kernels." Mentally Tiny congratulated himself on not forgetting the chicken.

"No problem, Sir." the voice replied, apparently not distressed in the least by either the large order or the request for raw salmon and popcorn kernels. Perhaps there were some advantages to being in Vegas after all.

"Everything will be there shortly." Tiny was assured, before he hung up the phone.

"I feel like a new man!" Jason declared as he walked out of the bathroom, wrapped inside a giant fluffy bathrobe with rockets embroidered all over its surface. "All yours, Tiny!"

"Better get… dressed." Keyop decided, walking back into his room.

"I'm with you!" Jason declared, walking over into his bedroom, while give the door to his bathroom a wide berth.

Before heading into the bathroom, Tiny walked over to Zark, peering down at the robot, who was now silently studying the view from the window.

"Everything okay, Zark?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, everything's going to be just fine!" Zark declared. "You'll see! G-Force will save the day, just like always! But, I _do_ worry about them from time to time. They're like family to me, you know."

"Right…" Tiny said carefully, backing away slowly from the robot. "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"That's right, 1-Rover-1." Zark replied absently. "Go play with your new wrench."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Tiny replied, quickly heading out of the room. He passed by Keyop, who was just pulling on his number 4 t-shirt, before entering the bathroom. Fortunately the fans had aired out most of the smell, and there was still plenty of hot water, not to mention a wide variety of soaps and shampoos remaining amongst the hotel amenities.

It took quite a while, but eventually Tiny managed to get the gunk out of his hair and the smushed chocolate off of his cheek. Gratefully he dried off, then went into his bedroom and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. The scent of warm breakfast pastries drifted into the room, causing his stomach to growl. Suddenly he was absolutely ravenous. Eagerly he got dressed, then headed into the living room.

Keyop and Jason sat at the massive table shoveling eggs and bacon into their mouths as fast as they could. The chicken stood on the table, pecking at kernels of popcorn. There was no sign of the salmon steaks, so Tiny assumed they had been delivered to the bathroom-bound tiger.

"So… hungry…" Keyop moaned between massive bites.

"Wait a minute…" Tiny cried, suddenly realizing what was wrong with the scene. "I ordered _four_ breakfasts! _Four_ pitchers of orange juice!" He stared in amazement at the empty jugs and dishes scattered across the table.

"Hit the spot!" Jason declared, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks, man!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Tiny spotted something. At the bottom of one of the bread baskets was a blueberry muffin. It smelled heavenly. Score! He reached out for the pastry, only to grasp empty air. It had already been claimed.

"I love these things!" Jason declared, stuffing the entire muffin into his mouth. "Mmmph…"

Tiny stared longingly at the pastry as it disappeared, practically drooling with longing. Yet once the muffin was gone from view he caught sight of something else.

"Jason," Tiny asked, "what's that on your finger?"

"Wha..?" Jason asked, crumbs spewing from his mouth.

"On your finger." Tiny pointed. "Something flashed there for a second when it caught the light."

"On my finger?" Jason repeated, swallowing the last of the muffin. He stuck out his hand, the color draining from his face. Yet an instant later his eyes hardened and he glared angrily at Tiny and Keyop.

"Okay, which one of you guys put this on me?" he demanded, thumping the table with his fist.

"Put what?" Keyop asked innocently, his mouth full of bacon.

"This!" Jason growled, shoving his hand into Keyop's face. The boy's eyes widened before the hand was placed in front of Tiny's gaze.

"Don't tell me you guys had nothing to do with this!" Jason accused. "I know you and your practical jokes!"

"It looks like a wedding ring!" Tiny was amazed. "Did you get married, Jason?"

"Of course not!" Jason sputtered at the ridiculousness of the very notion. "Mark's the one getting married, remember? Wait, is this _his_ ring? Did you guys put it on me last night as a joke?"

"Never… seen it…" Keyop answered. "Swear…"

"Jason, I had nothing to do with that." Tiny told him. "At least, I don't think I did. I don't really remember too much of what happened last night."

"Me either." Jason admitted, his hand dropping to the table as his anger vanished. "This is Mark's ring. Right? It _has_ to be. I'll bet he brought it on the trip with him…" Jason looked up suddenly, his eyes darting around the room in horror.

"Guys," Jason gulped nervously, "where's Mark?"

For a moment the room was filled with blank stares. Then there was only the sound of rushing footsteps as the three of them searched the entire suite, including the closets, under all the beds, and even a desperate look into the bathroom with the tiger to make sure there weren't any remnants of Mark's clothes or that he wasn't hiding in the tub.

"Mark's bedroom," called Keyop, "untouched."

"Um, have you seen Mark?" Tiny asked Zark.

"Mark? Oh, I do worry about him, you know." said Zark earnestly, metallic fingers clacking together. "So much responsibility for such a young age."

So much for that. Tiny joined the others as they all met in the living room, where Jason was staring at his bracelet.

"No answer? Do you think he went home?" he asked.

"No." said Jason firmly. "He promised he'd stick it out. He …" He went pale.

"I might know where he is." The dumpster. Had he left Mark behind?

Without waiting for the others, Jason dashed from the room. Stupid, stupid! How could he make sure on missions to never leave a team member behind, but then leave his Commander and friend wasted in a dumpster?

He'd been in such a fog coming back, it took him a good half hour to find the spot again. Jason searched the area, going so far as to jump back into the dumpster and dig around in it, before finally having to accept that Mark wasn't there either. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Mark, if you're pranking us for getting so wasted, you're a dead man." he grumbled. It would be just like Mark to stay sober and then hide just to punish them.

Thinking of pranks, Jason looked at the ring on his finger. There was no way he had gotten married! Another chill hit him. Had he and Mark have some stupid, drunken gag wedding? Was gay marriage even legal in Nevada?

This just got worse and worse. Princess would string him up by some very tender bits. Telling himself they could just get it annulled, and that she'd never have to know, Jason raised his wrist. This time he decided to be more business-like about his call, hoping that if Mark were joking, he'd feel compelled to answer.

"G-2 to G-1, request status."

Nothing. With a sigh, he headed back toward the hotel with a very bad feeling. Contrary to popular opinion, Jason knew Mark had a sense of humor, but that he was also very responsible. He'd prank them by vanishing but not to the extent that they were forced to reveal their G-Force identities, or call in the heavy artillery. And there was no way that the Commander would mess with Zark like that. They all might want to, but no way would Mark actually do it.

With a heavy heart and an impending bout of heartburn, Jason made his way back to the hotel, desperately needing another shower before he did anything else. Then it was time for a new mission: find Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All Tiny could think about was the legendary buffets throughout Vegas. Unfortunately, he was stuck making sure _they _didn't become the buffet.

"But what if I … just let her out … for a minute?" Keyop shot a longing look at Jason's and Mark's bathroom door.

"No way." Tiny watched Keyop, ready to lunge if the boy decided to play tiger tamer.

"Why not? Friendly!"

_Until she bites our faces off_. Tiny searched for a reason that would penetrate the flighty kid's skull. Inspiration hit when Keyop's newest little shadow fluttered and hopped onto the dining room table.

"What about the chicken? She might try to eat it."

"Oh. Right." Keyop looked at the chicken with a grimace.

Tiny sighed. Jason had better get back soon. Between Zark's nattering about the Team and the lack of fish outside the windows, and Keyop's desire to die in a flurry of teeth and claws, Tiny was about ready to make both of them disappear as well.

No sooner had the thought occurred to him than the suite's front door slammed open. Jason stalked in, his legendary temper having apparently built up a head of steam while he had been out looking.

"I'm taking another shower." he snapped. "You guys start searching for clues. We've lost about twelve hours, so look for anything that might tell us where we were and what the heck we were doing during that time."

"Why another … shower?" Keyop looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, playing with the chicken.

Tiny noted that Keyop was getting rather close to the tiger door. How did he manage that while sitting?

While Jason didn't answer, Tiny nearly passed out at the stench as their second-in-command stomped past him.

"Where the heck were you looking?" he questioned

"Get off your butts and search!" Jason slammed the door to their bathroom and started the water.

"Oh dear," said Zark, "Jason's so hot-headed. Don't worry, though, the Commander knows just how to pull him back into line."

"I heard that!" Jason yelled from the bathroom.

Oh boy. Tiny looked to Keyop, who had somehow gotten even closer to the tiger door.

"C'mon, squirt. Let's look for those clues. Mark might need us."

"Might be some with… tiger!"

"I hope not." Tiny groaned. "Let's search the rest of the place first." Though with Jason's temper in full swing, he might be the best one to send in with the tiger anyway. Tiny would feel sorry for the tiger.

88888

Jason felt a bit better once he got out of the shower. He'd worn his civilian clothes into the water, then transmuted a couple of times to dry them. After a quick check with the others to find out where they'd searched, he joined in, before gathering everyone together at the table.

"Keyop, what did you find?" Jason really hoped it wasn't another animal.

"Ticket stub." Keyop set it on the table, and Jason saw it was from the strip club. Used, even.

"Guess you got in." Jason grinned. "The disguise worked!"

"Me too." Tiny set his stub on the table. Jason stared at his own unused ticket.

"How did you two get in but I didn't?" he demanded.

"Animal … magnetism!" Keyop thumped his chest.

"Man, so unfair, I got in but don't remember." Tiny muttered.

"I found a restaurant receipt." said Jason, setting it gingerly on the table. The amount they had apparently spent had nearly given him a coronary. "Anything else?"

"Chicken … tiger."

"Right, both clues as well." Jason rubbed at his temples, trying to get rid of the remains of the awful headache he had woken up with. "Okay, so here's the plan. We go to the strip club and see if anyone recognizes us, or if it stirs any memories. Hopefully we can backtrack what we did last night that way. If we have a big gap we can't account for, we can go straight to the restaurant."

"Sounds good." said Tiny. "If we're going back to the club …" He glanced toward Zark.

"Zark … need a ride." Keyop pointed out. "Not fit… taxi…"

"I guess that means we're stuck with the Cosmic Limo again." Tiny's eyes gleamed. There were snacks in the limo!

"I'll call downstairs and get the car ready for us." Jason sighed as Zark began talking to one of the planet-shaped chairs. "What the heck had happened last night? What could scramble our brains _and_ Zark's circuits?"

Keyop looked to the harness. "Need … disguise?"

"I guess not." said Jason. "Civvies should be fine."

"But what will I wear?"

They all jumped. How had Zark snuck up on them?

"Um, wear?" Jason stared at him with a sinking feeling. "I don't know if we brought your cape or sweater."

"Oh dear." Zark fidgeted, gliding around in circles. Then he stopped, his antennae springing to attention. "Oh, that would be perfect."

"I don't think I wanna know," said Tiny.

"Gonna … see anyway." Keyop petted the chicken, which leaned lovingly against him.

Minutes later, Zark emerged from Mark's room wearing one of Mark's number one shirts and Mark's jacket. Then he went over to Keyop's disguise and grabbed the hat, settling it onto his head.

"There. I'm ready." the robot declared.

Jason had been trying to figure out what could scramble their brains plusZark's circuits. The image of Zark in Mark's things was so disturbing, though, that he completely lost his train of thought. He shook his head to clear it.

"At least we get to go back to the strip club." He waggled his eyebrows.

Tiny grinned, Keyop snickered, and Zark tittered. As they went to leave the room, the chicken tried to follow, and Keyop tsked at it.

"Chicken … safer here." Keyop waved his finger warningly at the chicken. "Just stay … out of bathroom."

The chicken sat forlorn, clucking as they shut the door and left. Just as they were departing, Jason thought to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle. Who knew what would happen if a maid came in and encountered the chicken, much less the not-quite-Siberian tiger in the bathroom?

Shortly thereafter they were pulling up in front of the strip club in the Cosmic Limo. Keyop was burbling about how he missed the chicken. Zark was rambling about how he worked twenty-four hours a day with only a robotic dog for company, while Tiny moped because Jason had denied his request to eat the minibar snacks. All of it only added to Jason's bad mood, so tripping over something as he stepped out of the car was almost to be expected.

"What the … I thought you left the chicken in the room?" Jason stared down at the bird, not liking the way its beady little eyes stared back.

"I did." Keyop eyed it. "Same chicken?"

"Lord, I hope so." Tiny wasn't sure he wanted to picture Vegas being full of marauding chickens.

It didn't occur to Jason that the strip club might not even be open during the day, until they were nearly there. Fortunately, it was Vegas, and the club was open and hopping. Unfortunately, the bouncer took one look at the three of them and their fake IDs, and eloquently told them to take a hike.

"You guys wait here." Jason grumbled under his breath. "I'll get in _our _way."

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Tiny huffed.

"Someone's gotta watch the vertically challenged twins." Jason winked. "Plus, you got in last night!"

"But I don't even remember."

"Once we find Mark we can come back." Jason clapped Tiny on the shoulder, glad to see the guy's spirits perk up, then started looking for a way in. No bouncer or age limit could stop a member of G-Force.

The strip club turned out to be attached to a regular nightclub. Taking advantage of that, Jason managed to slip in through some connecting service hallways, a huge grin forming on his face as he approached the sound of the strip club's bump and grind beats. Maybe he'd interview some of the strippers. Surely, Tiny and Keyop/Zark must have made an impression.

It took about three seconds from entering the club for Jason's body to tighten, his lower brain sure that _every _stripper needed to be interviewed. In private. And hand-searched. Only the fact that his best friend and Commander was missing and possibly hurt kept Jason on target. That didn't stop him from pausing to enjoy the occasional view, though.

Meanwhile, Tiny sat on a bench outside next to Keyop and Zark. The chicken had settled on the bench between them, and no one walking by seemed at all fazed to see it. Ah, Vegas.

"What will we do if there are no clues?" Tiny knew Jason was concerned, but didn't entirely trust him to stay focused when surrounded by all those gorgeous, stripping women. With their luck, the whole place was staffed by Galaxy Girls.

"Zark… remember anything… yet?" Keyop burbled.

"I'm sure those fine young people of G-Force will save the day." the robot said fretfully.

Tiny considered kicking the robot, except that it would hurt his own foot.

"Too bad we can't just pull his hard drive." Tiny suggested. Yet the moment he uttered the words, he wished he could take them back. He didn't really want to know where Zark's hard drive was, especially if it was anywhere near his FOSDIC!

"Great idea!" Keyop chirped. "Check his… memory banks!"

"Can we do that?" Tiny blinked.

"With the right… equipment." Keyop looked around. "Can find… anything… in Vegas, right?"

"Yeah." Tiny pretended to scratch his head, while actually speaking into his wrist. "Keyop has an idea. We're going shopping for equipment, back soon."

He wasn't sure what Jason replied over the heavy backbeat from the club, but Tiny was pretty sure he said something like, 'No problem, take your time!'

Tiny grumbled under his breath. At least they could go to a restaurant too. He was starving. He grinned, realizing he could grab something while they were finding the equipment Keyop needed.

A quick check in a directory was all it took to find an electronics store. Soon they were cruising the aisles, Zark weaving like a drunk, forcing Tiny to constantly pick up things that he knocked over. Before they knew it, they were at the register, and Keyop was paying with the credit card Jason had provided. Then it was all Tiny could do to keep up with the short pair as they headed back toward the club.

"Better find… hidden spot." said Keyop.

"Good plan." Tiny looked longingly at a hot dog stand as they searched for a good place for Keyop to work. The smell almost picked him up and pulled him over, but suddenly Keyop was around a corner, burbling happily that he'd found what he needed.

Tiny almost whimpered as the hot dog guy wheeled his cart along. Soon he'd be gone. But the Team came first, so Tiny dutifully helped Keyop. Then he made sure to take away Jason's fun too by contacting him and telling him to join them. The fact that Jason arrived with a massive grin, plus several napkins with names and phone numbers, didn't improve Tiny's mood.

Keyop assembled the equipment, then opened the jacket Zark was wearing. It occurred to Tiny as Keyop worked that it looked like they were doing something rather unsavory with a really short man.

"So what have we got?" Jason crouched, staring, like he could see Zark's memories.

One thing Keyop had picked up was a cheap electronic tablet device. He hooked it up to the equipment, then used it to back up to around the time they left for the strip club the night before. A lot of stuff was garbled, but finally he found a picture of him and Tiny at a table, a stripper dancing on top of it.

"Oh man." Tiny pulled away the collar of his shirt. It was getting hot out there. "I really wish I remembered that."

Keyop grinned and started advancing through Zark's memory banks. Here and there Zark would giggle.

"That tickles!" the robot tittered.

More pictures of Keyop and Tiny came up. Tiny's face flamed red at one of them, where he was stuffing money into a stripper's g-string. Yowza.

"Mark and I aren't in any of them." said Jason. "How did _that _happen?"

"Maybe Mark … refused to go." Keyop snickered.

"Your ticket stub wasn't used, remember?" Tiny recalled. "Maybe you guys never got in."

"Mark promised he'd play along." Jason insisted. Still, he could believe that Mark would have balked. Maybe Jason had taken pity on their Commander and given up on the strip club. Had they gone somewhere else?

Nah, never would have happened.

Keyop kept moving forward in time until Jason told him to stop.

"There we are!" Jason exclaimed.

"Not … same club." said Keyop.

"Yeah, it's not." Jason looked closely at the new pictures with him and Mark, trying to figure out which club it was, until a whole different kind of scenery appeared. "Wow, who's that?"

"I'd think you'd remember." Tiny chuckled, looking at the way the hot blonde was draped against Jason. If there was any karma in the world, she'd turn out to be a transvestite, just to take a bit of wind out of Jason's sails.

"Me too. Wow." Jason kept staring. She was seriously hot.

"Maybe your… wife." Keyop pointed at the ring on his finger, snickering again.

"I did _not _get married." Jason barely resisted the urge to whap Keyop on the head the way Princess often did.

"At least Mark looks amused." said Tiny, letting Keyop handle the ribbing. "Looks like he was having a nice time."

"Mark? Oh, yeah. He does." Jason blinked, clearing his head.

"Hey, we're all there in this one." Tiny leaned in closer.

"Chicken!" Keyop burbled.

Sure enough, Tiny spotted the chicken on one of the chairs, then on the table at one point. The thing couldn't have been sticking closer to Keyop if they had coated it with glue. Then it was impossible not to notice that Jason and the blonde were getting cozy. Very, very cozy.

"Wow, you two were really going at it." Tiny elbowed Jason, who had the decency to turn beet red.

"Fast… mover."

"I, uh…" Jason _really_ wished he remembered this. "Wait, Mark's gone in those last few."

Jumping forward some more, they couldn't find any other images of Mark with them in the club.

"So we just need to know which club it is," said Jason.

"Probably… that one." Keyop pointed to the nightspot connected to the strip club.

"That would make sense." Jason stood, stretching. "Okay, let's get in there, Keyop. Maybe someone in there remembers us."

"I bet the blonde does." grinned Tiny.

Jason blushed again.

"Bet she's… Spectran!" Keyop taunted gleefully.

"Shut up." grumbled Jason.

Once Keyop and Zark were ready, they headed to the club. This time all of them got in with no problem. Jason found that he was glad these bouncers weren't working for Galaxy Security. They'd have long since lost the war due to easy infiltration.

Tiny hoped to order some food, but when the waitress came, Jason ordered a round of their usual drinks and started asking questions. People all around them were eating nachos and wings. Tiny's stomach growled so loud he heard it over the music.

While Tiny couldn't hear what the others were saying, Jason eventually pointed to the tablet, and then to the chicken. The waitress laughed, grabbed a napkin, and wrote something down. Probably her phone number. Tiny resolved to watch Jason more closely. The guy was a chick magnet. Tiny could learn a thing or two.

The waitress left, sending some other people over. One by one, Jason talked to them, mostly women in really short skirts. Tiny watched the stack of napkins with numbers grow with no small amount of awe. Especially since Jason was still wearing that wedding band. Why hadn't he taken it off?

"Drink up quick," Jason urged, even though they'd barely had a minute with their sodas. "No one has any idea when Mark left last night, or where he was going." He picked up the stack of napkins and put them in his pocket. After guzzling their drinks, Jason used his credit card to pay, and they were off again.

"At least the mystery of the chicken is solved." he said.

"Where… from?" Keyop found that he was sad. The chicken was a good, loyal companion. He'd miss her.

"There was an act at the club last night that used chickens. It must have come from there."

"We're taking it back?" Tiny looked, and sure enough the chicken was following them.

"Yeah," said Jason, "but let's keep looking for Mark first."

"We're going to the restaurant on the receipt?" Tiny started salivating.

"Yup." Jason raised his wrist, trying to call Mark again. There was still no answer. "I'm getting worried."

"We'll find him." said Tiny, his voice full of reassurance. He was sure he'd think better after some food. It sucked, literally not being able to remember the last time he had eaten.

"You probably want to leave the chicken outside." Tiny grinned at Keyop. "They might cook it."

"They wouldn't!" Keyop squeaked in outrage.

"It's a chicken, squirt." said Jason. "What else would they do with it?"

"Ride… under shirt!"

"That sounds like a joke." Jason shook his head. "A kid, a chicken, and a robot walk into a bar…"

"Not… kid!" Keyop flapped his arms crazily.

"Tell it to the bouncers." said Jason, smirking.

"Bounce… them!"

Tiny let them enjoy their sniping. All he could think about was how he'd prepare that chicken, if he got access to a kitchen. Maybe roast it with some lemon, pepper, and asparagus, with mashed potatoes on the side. Or carve it up and simmer it with tomatoes and garlic.

He walked faster, forcing the others to hurry to keep up. The sooner they got to the restaurant, the better. Otherwise, Tiny wouldn't be responsible for what might happen.

88888

The restaurant turned out to be a trendy place at the very top of the Ancient Treasures Casino and Resort. Its ancient temple styling with faux stone columns, statues, idols, and gleaming holographic 'treasures' everywhere reminded Jason of one too many missions. At any moment he expected some tacky Spectran trap to spring forth, Zoltar's cackle filling the place.

"My friends!" A fat man in a fez and striped robes came forward, sprouting a broad smile and arms held wide. "You've returned!" Jason perked up. Score!

"Yes, we have." he said smoothly. "Could we have the same table?"

"Of course, of course." The man clapped his hands, summoning a waitress decked out in harem garb, from the jewels dangling in her hair to the very sheer harem pants that left little to the imagination.

Tiny was drooling so much at the thought of food that he barely noticed the waitress' charms. To his frustration, as the menus were being handed out, Jason ordered him to maneuver Zark into the corner so he'd be partly hidden while Keyop searched for more images. All the while, Zark kept muttering about 'those fine young people'.

"Last night was something, wasn't it?" Jason commented to the man in the fez, who had come over to inquire as to their needs.

"Oh yes, Sir!" the man nodded. "I hope you and your party had a most enjoyable time!"

"Definitely," Jason agreed. "There's just one thing…"

"And how is your wife?" the man grinned knowingly, his eyes darting to Jason's ring. "I see you found the chapel?"

"Uh, yeah…" Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "About that…"

"Miss Milhara is a very beautiful lady." the man added slyly. "You are a lucky man."

"Miss Milhara…" Jason's forehead wrinkled in confusion for a moment until his addled brain was able to put two and two together.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed, pulling out the tablet and searching through the images Keyop had managed to pull out of Zark's memory banks. "The blonde lady here…" He showed the tablet to the man, pointing at the woman in one of the nightclub pictures.

"Yes, Miss Milhara looks lovely there." the man exclaimed, bobbing his head so quickly his fez was in danger of falling off. "I can see why you married her. And the money doesn't hurt either, heh?" He nudged Jason knowingly.

"Money?"

"So generous of her to host last night's party." the man continued. "And that car!"

"Car?" Jason's ears perked up. "She had a nice car?"

"The Bugatti Veyron… she holds a special place in my heart." the man sighed dramatically. "Such a beautiful car…"

"A Bugatti Veyron?" Jason choked and wheezed, prompting the man to pound him on the back. Yet Jason hardly noticed. The Bugatti Veyron was his dream car: the fastest land vehicle in the galaxy. It could easily beat his Spacemobile in a head-to-head race, as the G-Force car was merely built to Formula One standards. Jason had no idea that any woman had ever even heard of the Bugatti Veyron, much less owned one. And she was his _wife_?

"Are you all right, Mr. Jason?" the man asked, still pounding on his back.

"Yes, thank you." Jason coughed, coming back to his senses. "I just wanted to ask whether you had seen this man today." He pointed at the image of Mark at the edge of the nightclub picture.

"This man?" Mr. Fez squinted, looking carefully. "No, Sir, I'm afraid not. I've never seen him before."

"He wasn't with us last night?" Jason asked.

"No, just Miss Milhara, the boy… and the large man who was wrestling with the coat."

"Of course." Jason nodded quickly. "I apologize for the strange questions. Last night was wonderful, but there was also a lot to drink…" he winked at the man, hoping he would take the hint.

"Oh, of course!" the man replied understandingly. "At least you have Miss Milhara to remind you of the best parts." He leered at Jason.

"Yes…" Jason suddenly choked once more. Married… no. He _couldn't_ be married. Tied down for life. Even if she was beautiful, and rich, and drove an incredible car…

But _married_… No. _Impossible_. Not him.

He shook his head to clear it. He had to get back to focusing on the problem at hand. Mark was missing, and they had to find him. This ring was distracting Jason and making him crazy. Unconsciously he tugged at the piece of jewelry, attempting to pull it off. Unfortunately, it appeared to be stuck and he was unable to remove it. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead as he struggled, yet he made no headway.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to my friends." Jason told the man, and he nodded respectfully as he withdrew. Yet the moment he was gone, the waitress approached.

"How was it?" she whispered excitedly.

"How was what?" Jason asked, confused.

"Land of Grace Chapel!" the woman smiled. "Was it as beautiful as they say? All of the celebrities go there! Did you see any?"

"Chapel…?"

"That's where I told Miss Milhara to go… didn't you get married there?" she questioned, staring pointedly at Jason's ring.

"Uh… yeah…" Jason did his best to cover. "The ceremony wasn't exactly the most memorable part, if you know what I mean."

"Naturally." the waitress winked. "You're a man! But it was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Lovely." Jason choked. "Thanks for the recommendation."

"Glad to help!" the waitress replied, running off as she saw her boss waving her elsewhere. Jason gratefully took the opportunity to get back to his teammates.

"Time to go." Jason said to Tiny.

"Any luck?" Tiny asked, looking up hopefully.

"Not really." Jason mumbled. He certainly wasn't going to mention the information he had discovered about his 'wife'.

"Got... Pictures!" Keyop exclaimed happily. "Need tablet!" Jason nodded absently, handing over the device. He pulled at the ring on his finger while Keyop downloaded the images.

"Look!" Keyop cried. He pointed excitedly, then jiggled and rotated the tablet, attempting to view the image from other angles. Tiny looked over his shoulder, squinting at the view.

"What's that you're stuffing up your nose?" he asked the boy.

"Carrots!" Keyop shouted, his eyes lighting up as if this was a profound discovery, much to Jason's confusion.

"So _that's_ how they got there…" Tiny said thoughtfully.

"Let me see." Jason pulled the tablet away, his eyes scanning the retrieved images. One picture showed Jason, Keyop and the blonde woman now identified as Milhara sitting at a table in the restaurant. Keyop appeared to be attempting to literally inhale his entire dinner, which consisted primarily of baby carrots, through his nose. Jason didn't want to know exactly how the boy was accomplishing this seemingly anatomically impossible task.

Yet contemplating this biological mystery was preferable to the sight of Milhara sitting in Jason's lap, clearly engaged in amorous activities with her 'husband-to-be'. In the image Jason appeared excited and bemused, a sparkle in his eyes and a flush on his cheeks.

He stared at his image, frowning as he forced himself to examine the picture. Jason couldn't recall _ever_ having had that expression on his face. It was as if he was drunk, but yet somehow different. Clearly he had been enjoying himself, yet at the same time it was also evident that he hadn't been fully in command of his own faculties. Well, that would explain this 'marriage'. If he had been drunk, perhaps even drugged, he _might_ have agreed to such a thing. Maybe. It would also explain why he didn't remember anything.

Skimming the image, Jason noticed something else in the background.

"Hey, Tiny!" he beckoned to his teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Tiny stared closely to the spot Jason indicated, toward the front lower right of the image. "It looks like I'm wrestling with the trenchcoat…"

"Zark!" Jason and Tiny exclaimed together.

"It looks like Zark was to the front of this picture, and you were… chasing him with the trenchcoat?" Jason suggested.

"I guess he didn't want to wear it." Tiny shrugged.

"Maybe… hot?" Keyop suggested.

"Robots don't get hot, Keyop." Tiny sighed.

"Zark does!" Keyop insisted. "See?" He pointed at the sides of the image, where white wisps appeared. Jason had taken them for distortions from the recovery process, but now he understood what Keyop was indicating.

"Steam?" he asked.

"Oil vapor!" Keyop explained. "Zark… hot!"

"If Zark's temperature was high, he must have been experiencing a high degree of feedback." Tiny mused.

"Processing error!" Keyop agreed, nodding rapidly. "Feedback loop!"

"What kind of feedback loop?" Jason questioned.

"You young people of G-Force are always on top of things!" Zark gushed. "Why, the safety of the entire Federation is in your hands! And I'm the one who keeps an eye on the galaxy, twenty-four hours a day, never taking a break, never shirking from my duty…"

"Can it, Zark!" Jason snapped irritably.

"He's already a can." Tiny quipped, to which Jason groaned.

"Next image… ready!" Keyop reported. "Last… one…" Jason handed back the tablet, and Keyop downloaded the final picture to the device. He opened the file, staring at the picture.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Blue… men!"

"Blue men?" Tiny asked curiously, leaning over to look.

"It's the Blue Man Group!" Jason identified the bald, blue-skinned people behind Keyop and Tiny in the image. The chicken stood at Keyop's feet, staring up at him in an adoring fashion. Everyone (including the chicken) was covered in paint, and some kind of sticky brown stuff.

"Peanut butter!" Tiny cried. "So _that's_ where it came from!"

"How did you get to perform with the Blue Man Group?" Jason asked curiously.

"Uh…" Tiny's response was hardly illuminating.

"Wait, I'm not in this." Jason discovered. "Neither is Milhara."

"Mil-who?" Tiny's eyebrows shot up.

"The blonde," Jason sighed. "Her name is Milhara, according to Mr. Fez over there."

"Jason… Mil-har-a… tree… K…I…S…"

"That's enough!" Jason snapped, brandishing his fist in Keyop's face. The rhyme was bad enough, but listening to a burbled version was akin to Spectran torture.

"So, it looks like after this restaurant, Keyop, Zark and I went to the Blue Man Group, and you and Milhara… disappeared?" Tiny winked knowingly.

"I think I know where we went," Jason sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow." was all Keyop could say as they stepped out of the limousine and onto the entrance walkway for Land of Grace Chapel. It was huge. It was ornate. It was teetering on a fine line between trendy and cheesy.

It was Vegas.

"Wow is right!" Tiny agreed, goggling at the gilded cherubs and glittering angels decorating the doorway.

"Welcome to the Land of Grace Chapel." a doorman in a crisp burgundy uniform bowed smartly, waving his arm in a magnanimous gesture, bidding them enter.

"Uh… I guess we go in…" Jason shuffled his feet nervously. This was the last place he wanted to be, but it was the only lead they had. No matter how uncomfortable he was with whatever might… or might not… have happened here, Mark's safety was most important. They had to find the Commander, no matter how painful or awkward this was for Jason.

"Mr. Anderson!" A large man with a pompadour hairstyle rushed forward. The white and gold bell-bottomed jumpsuit he was wearing was entirely too small for his husky form, stretching tightly over the various unsightly bulges that made up his body.

"You're here for your portrait!" the man gushed. He spoke rapidly, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Yeah, the portrait!" Tiny nodded vigorously. "That's it!"

"We have it ready for you, Mr. Anderson." The man was clearly speaking to Jason, yet he never looked him in the eye. He pulled out a large picture mounted in a heavy ornate frame decorated with silver and pink gilded roses.

"It's… us!" Keyop squealed, laughing at the image. Tiny snickered while Jason's heart fell into his stomach. Keyop and Tiny, wearing boutonnières and top hats that had been in fashion two centuries before, stood at either end of the picture, clearly hamming it up for the camera. In the background Zark could be seen, partially enveloped in the trenchcoat. His body was tilted at a strange angle, as if he was attempting to balance on one leg. Meanwhile the chicken was perched happily on Keyop's head, apparently rooting in the boy's hair, underneath the top hat, for a snack.

In the center of the picture stood Jason and Milhara, their bodies entwined to a degree that would have made the image pornographic had they not both been wearing clothing. As it was, Jason found himself growing hot under the collar with embarrassment. The only saving grace was that there was the Commander was not present. At least Mark hadn't witnessed Jason's humiliation firsthand.

"Clothes… clean!" Keyop noted.

"This must have been before the Blue Man Group." Tiny deduced.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mr. Jumpsuit gushed. "So lovely. Now take this home to your bride and have a wonderful life together." He placed his hand on Jason's back, practically pushing him toward the door.

"Wait a minute!" Jason exclaimed. "What's going on here?"

"I…" the man's mouth dropped open for a moment, then he pulled himself together. "Why, I'm just happy to deliver your wedding portrait, son."

"What else?" Jason growled. "There's something else!"

"Nothing!" the man smiled nervously, holding up his hands in a pleading manner. "Nothing at all! I swear by my sweet Priscilla's name…"

"Tell me or you won't be looking so pretty for your 'sweet Priscilla'!" Jason growled, grabbing the man and hauling him up by his collar. Exhausted, embarrassed and worried about Mark, his nerves frayed, Jason had just about reached the end of his rope.

"All right, all right!" the man cried fearfully. "Please! I'll tell you!"

"That's better." Jason huffed, releasing the man none too gently. Mr. Jumpsuit stumbled slightly as he regained his footing.

"Okay, spill!" Jason demanded, holding up a fist.

"It's the marriage license…" the man babbled, getting out the words as quickly as he could. "We had to file after midnight, and the administrative office was closed. Now normally this isn't a problem, as Billy Bob knows a guy who knows a guy who gets things done, if you know what I mean, but Billy Bob's guy was sick, and the replacement guy didn't know what he was doing and when the paperwork came back this morning it wasn't right. I swear, I didn't know until this morning. I swear! The documentation was right and the signatures were all there and it was processed but when the judge examined it he threw it out because the blood work hasn't been filed. Now most of the time we can smooth this process with a little 'grease', if you catch my drift, but it was too late for Billy Bob's guy to do anything, even though he wasn't sick anymore, and when everything was rejected they sent it back to me and…"

"Wait a minute!" Jason said sharply, holding up his hand to stop the man's recitation. "The paperwork was rejected? Are you telling me I'm _not_ married?"

"No." the man shook his head as he meekly responded. "The blood tests to check for potential alien DNA incompatibilities weren't filed. The whole license was rejected by the Nevada courts…"

"That's the best news I've had all day!" Jason crowed, slapping the man heartily on the shoulder. He whooped joyously, then rounded on Tiny and Keyop.

"See, I _told_ you I wasn't married!" he boasted triumphantly.

"Technicality!" Keyop sniffed.

"You _should_ be married." Tiny pointed out.

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda!" Jason grinned, not the least bit put out now that he knew that he had (albeit narrowly) avoided the biggest mistake of his life. "I'm a free man!"

"Everything is good, then, right son?" The jumpsuited man hurriedly backed down the corridor. "You have a nice life then, you hear? Thank yew verra much!" He scrambled around a corner, and there was the sound of a slamming door in his wake.

"I'm not married!" Jason laughed in sheer relief.

"You know… this Milhara might not be so happy to hear this." Tiny pointed out.

"So what?" Jason shrugged. "It's not like I'm ever going to see her again."

"Why… not?" Keyop asked. "Pretty!"

"Well, yeah, sure she's pretty." Jason agreed as they walked back out to the Cosmic Limousine, Tiny struggling under the weight of Jason's 'wedding portrait'. "So are a lot of girls!"

"It looks like you were really into her last night." Tiny noted, his nose pressed up against the massive picture. "She must have been special."

"I guess so." Jason shrugged. "I wouldn't have, uh, come here, if I hadn't thought so." He suddenly felt uncomfortable. Whoever she was, Milhara _was_ pretty. And wealthy. And she drove a Bugatti Veyron. And she must have had some feelings for him, given what they had done… _almost done_… last night. Jason tugged nervously on his ring.

"Milhara might… Mark." Keyop added.

"That's true." Tiny agreed. "She was there at the nightclub. She saw Mark. Maybe she remembers what happened to him."

"We're not going there." Jason shook his head as they got into the limo. "Besides, we don't even know how to find her."

"Yeah, you're right." Tiny's shoulders slumped. "So what now?"

"Let's go back to the hotel and sort through everything," Jason decided. "We do have one more lead: we have to call the chicken performers and make arrangements to return their chicken. Maybe they know something about what happened to Mark."

"No!" Keyop cried, cuddling the chicken to his chest. "Not return… chicken!"

"Keyop, he belongs to someone." Tiny attempted to soothe the boy in a clumsy manner. "We can't keep him if he has an owner."

"_She_!" Keyop sniffed. "Chicken… girl! Roosters… boys!"

"We have to return _her_ if _she_ belongs to someone." Tiny revised patiently. His only response was a glare from Keyop. Frankly Jason didn't care. He just wanted to locate Mark.

The ride back to the Intergalactic Stardust Casino Resort was quiet as everyone slumped in exhaustion and dejection. Other than discovering that Jason was, in fact, not married, the entire investigation had so far been a complete bust.

When they got back to their suite, Tiny immediately jumped on the phone, calling for room service, not forgetting to add a dozen tuna steaks for the tiger that was still in the bathroom, as verified by Keyop's 'quick peek' through the door.

"Intergalactic House of Spaceburgers delivers to the suites?" Tiny repeated happily on the phone. "Great! Tell them to send up six double Spaceburgers with bacon and cheese, three Astrofries, three Cosmic Shakes…"

Jason grabbed the phone for the other line and went into the next room, dialing the number of the chicken entertainer he had been given at the nightclub.

"Hi, is this the Great Fowl-Gini?" he asked when the call was answered.

"Yes." the man on the other end replied, clearly stifling a yawn. "This is Fowl-Gini. What can I do for you?"

"You do an act with chickens, right?" Jason questioned. "I think we saw your show last night, and the thing is… one of your chickens followed us home."

"Is this some kind of joke?" the Great Fowl-Gini sputtered. "Who is this?"

"It's not a joke!" Jason insisted. "We have your chicken! We just want to return her!"

"I am not missing any chickens!" Fowl-Gini shouted. "You wish to demand ransom, yes? You scum! Fowl-Gini is not an idiot! I will not fall for your pathetic scam!"

"It's not a scam!" Jason attempted to explain. "We don't want any money. Are you sure you're not missing any chickens?"

"Positive!" the man declared, before hanging up the phone on Jason.

Great. So now they were back to square one. They still didn't know where the chicken had come from, and they had no more leads. Jason's shoulders slumped as he headed back into the living room.

"Not… taking… chicken!" Keyop squalled as Tiny moved toward him.

"No one's taking the chicken." Jason agreed. "The Great Fowl-Gini insists he's not missing any chickens. It came from somewhere else."

"See?" Keyop exclaimed triumphantly, finally setting the bird down on the floor. The chicken gazed adoringly up at Keyop, yet allowed Tiny to pick it up.

"Hey, this bird is heavy!" Tiny noted. "And it doesn't feel right."

"How… you know?" Keyop appeared miffed. "Feel lot… of chickens?"

"No, really." Tiny replied, placing the chicken on the dining table. "Look, see for yourself!" He pointed at the bird.

"Here and here!" Tiny showed them. Jason touched the spots that Tiny had indicated. The chicken _was_ feeling a little… unnatural. Instinctively, Jason tugged on one of the feathers, which came off in his hand.

"Hey!" Keyop squealed, yet the chicken didn't appear to mind.

"It's synthetic…" Jason noted, wide-eyed as he examined the quill. "Just like my feather darts…" He stared at Tiny, the two of them coming to the same conclusion at the same moment.

"Spectra!" they cried.

Ignoring Keyop's protests, Tiny grabbed the chicken, turning it over and pulling at its stomach. The bird's chest fell open, revealing metal and wiring inside the chicken's body.

"It's a robot chicken all right." Tiny confirmed. "And there's an imaging device right here. I think it's been spying on us!"

"Robot chicken?" Keyop asked, his face breaking into a grin. "Can keep! Name it… Seth!"

"We can't keep a spying Spectran robot chicken!" Tiny declared, but Keyop wasn't having any of it. He ran around the room, cooing to his new pet.

"Love you… Seth!" he burbled. "Keep you!"

"Wait, isn't Seth a boy's name?" Tiny asked, confused. "I thought the chicken was a girl?"

Jason watched the scene in a detached manner, his mind whirling with the implications of what they had just discovered. A Spectran robot was spying on them. How had the Spectrans known who they were? What had they discovered?

_Where was Mark?_

With a strangled cry, Jason suddenly bolted from the room.

88888

The dumpster! Jason had been in the dumpster, thrown in there as if he was garbage. Had someone left him with the trash, thinking that he was dead? Now that Jason knew the Spectrans were involved, an entirely new realm of possibilities had opened up as to the reason for Mark's disappearance, and none of them boded well for the Commander.

After his second search that morning, Jason knew that Mark wasn't inside the dumpster. But if that was where Jason had been left, maybe Mark was in the area! Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Jason ran the entire way back to the dumpster, his mind filled with the worst possible scenarios.

_And it was all his fault._ He was the one who had insisted on coming to Vegas, who had dragged Mark out on the town when all the Commander had wanted was to stay home. He had gotten Mark into this mess, and it was his responsibility to get Mark out.

But first Jason had to find him.

This time he knew exactly where he was going. Thanks to his cerebonic abilities, it only took him ten minutes to get back to the dumpster. When he arrived he ignored the site of his ignominious awakening that morning, instead looking at the surroundings.

The dumpster was in the back of a hotel! Of course! Whoever had taken Mark was likely based out of that resort. And that meant that Mark could still be there. Jason moved around to the front of the building, assessing the situation. Tourists were pouring in and out of the hotel, goggling at the luxurious surroundings and exotic décor. Judging by the clientele, this resort appeared to be a favorite for aliens visiting Earth. Bingo.

In his t-shirt and jeans Jason stood out somewhat from the more richly dressed people passing through the entrance, yet he did his best to mingle amongst the crowd. His sharp eyes spotted facial recognition cameras at the front door, but his G-Force training had taught him how to avoid such surveillance. Unfortunately he was so busy avoiding the cameras that he didn't pay any attention to the resort personnel inside.

"Mr. Jason! So good to see you again!" a sharply dressed man rushed up, grabbing Jason's hand and pumping vigorously. "I hope you remember me. I'm the hotel manager. Miss Milhara left specific instructions that you were to be sent up immediately the moment you arrived."

"Miss Milhara?" Jason nearly choked. Milhara? What was she doing here? Not to mention, she was the last person Jason wanted to see.

Suddenly Jason remembered the joke Keyop had made back when they had first seen pictures of Milhara.

_Bet she's … Spectran!_

Jason still didn't understand why he didn't remember anything from the previous night. For some reason he had gotten married: something he would never have done in his right mind. He had woken up in a dumpster, presumably left for dead. Keyop was being followed by a Spectran robot chicken, and Mark was missing.

It all added up to bad news.

Even as his thoughts whirled, Jason found himself propelled into a small elevator by the hotel manager. Before he knew it he was locked in the small box, ascending to some unknown floor. Without warning, the elevator stopped, the doors opening with a soft chime.

"Jason!" a blonde woman rushed out of a door across the hallway and into Jason's arms. Automatically he returned her embrace, allowing himself to be dragged out of the elevator and into a massive suite.

Jason's room at the Intergalactic Stardust was large, but this room was huge. It was instantly obvious that this was the resort's penthouse, taking up the entire top floor of the hotel. Exotic furniture was placed in a feng-shui manner about the living room, each piece clearly costing more than an entire week in the Rocket Suite.

"I'm so happy to see you!" the blonde woman cried, grabbing Jason's head and pulling his mouth to hers for a kiss. And what a kiss! Jason's knees began to buckle, and he felt the stirrings of some vague memory…

"Milhara…" he gasped as they momentarily came up for air.

"Oh, Jason, it's so wonderful to see you! After last night I was so worried."

"Worried?" Jason asked, bemused by the kisses she was lavishing on his face and neck as she spoke.

"Well you did jump out the window. And I heard you crashing into the dumpsters! I wanted to check on you, but I just couldn't get past Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Suddenly Jason was no longer bemused. "Your father…?"

"I'm so sorry he interrupted us last night." Milhara pouted. "And we were having such a good time too! But I've explained everything. I just can't wait for you to meet him!"

"Meet your father? Milhara, I can't!" Jason forced himself to pull back from the beautiful blonde. "And there's something I have to tell you…"

"Oh, Daddy, look! My husband is here!" Milhara cried happily as a tall, stern-looking man entered the room. His long, blonde hair flowed about his shoulders and down his back, while his pink lips curled into a disdainful sneer that appeared to be second nature to his face.

"Husband." He spat out the word in disgust, his eyes raking Jason up and down in a contemptuous manner. Jason was suddenly compelled to deliver his news.

"Actually, the marriage wasn't legal." he said in a rush. "I was just at the chapel. The people there told me that the license wasn't processed because we never did the blood test for alien DNA incompatibility." He saw an expression of relief pass over Milhara's father's face, and for a brief moment the man seemed familiar.

"You see? Nothing happened." the man said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact. "Thank you, young man for telling us this news. Now if you'll be so kind as to find your way to the exit…"

"Daddy, you don't have any faith in me!" Milhara stamped her foot in frustration before grabbing onto Jason's arm. For a slight woman she was quite strong, and Jason knew he would have difficulty breaking her grip without hurting her.

"Jason, it's okay." Milhara smiled, running her fingers gently down his cheek. "It doesn't matter about the Earth licenses. We did the Bonding Ritual, remember? That's all that matters. Now we are bonded for life."

"You did _what_?" Milhara's father nearly exploded with rage.

"You've always told me to make sure that everything is as it seems!" Milhara declared. "How could I enter into a marriage without making absolutely certain that it was valid?"

"The Bonding Ritual only works on others from our world." the man stated.

"Obviously you're wrong, because Jason and I are bonded." Milhara declared triumphantly.

"Young man, just give back the ring and get out of here!" Milhara's father snarled. Jason felt a sudden compulsion to obey, yet at the same time part of him wanted to wipe that arrogant expression off of the man's face.

"I can't give back the ring." Jason growled at Milhara's father. "It won't come off!"

"It won't come off? Milhara, what have you done?" The man's face drained of color and he practically shoved Jason toward the door. Seeing what was happening, Milhara pulled a cell phone out of her pocket, tossing it at Jason.

"Call me!" she mouthed, even as her father propelled Jason out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Jason stared down at the cell pone in his hand, hardly able to believe what had just happened. Was he _really_ married? Certainly Milhara was beautiful, and he had enjoyed her 'eagerness', but this was hardly an ideal situation.

Yet his visit, brief as it had been, had at least explained one thing. Jason had been in the dumpster because he had jumped out of Milhara's window, presumably to avoid her father. Yet that meant that Mark had had nothing to do with it.

Their search for the Commander was back to ground zero again.

88888

"Jason!" Tiny came rushing up the moment Jason stepped out of the elevator.

"Tiny?" Jason stopped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"When you ran out of the room I followed you." Tiny shrugged. "I was worried."

"Thanks." Jason nodded gratefully. "But I'm fine."

"I guess visiting your wife will do that for you." Tiny smirked.

"How did you…?"

"The hotel manager wouldn't let me up, but he sure seemed to know a lot about you." Tiny grinned.

Jason groaned. He could tell he was in for the ribbing of his life.

88888

Milhara tuned out her father's ranting, as she had done so many times before. She had thought that coming to Earth for a vacation might loosen him up a bit, but so far he had only become more restrictive. It was completely unbelievable!

Milhara had spent the last five years underneath her father's thumb. She had been locked away in a distant boarding school on Spectra, hidden in a remote province while her father and her Aunt Mala had waged war on the Federation. Every time Milhara had asked to leave, even to simply visit with her father, her request had been denied.

To be fair, her father had been deathly afraid that G-Force would discover Milhara's location and kidnap her for their own ends. But Milhara's boredom had gotten to the point where she would have been thrilled to see G-Force, if only to break the incredible monotony of her days.

When she had heard of the cease-fire with the Federation, it had been the key to her freedom. She had used this development to persuade her father to let her return home. After a season, she had even been able to convince him to come to Earth for this trip. It hadn't been too difficult to sell him on the idea, once she had told him that they could come under cover of being alien entertainers. Her father loved to perform, but had so rarely gotten the chance, what with the Luminous One constantly pushing him to wage war. Frankly, Milhara was glad that nasty old bird spirit had faded away to nothingness.

This trip to Earth had been her big chance. She had heard of Las Vegas, and how it was supposed to be the most fun place on the planet. That had certainly proven true enough! She had managed to evade her father's monitors and had met Jason. Certainly she could never regret that, no matter how much her father lectured! And last night, after the wedding ceremony, when she and Jason had come back to the penthouse… it had been perfect, just as she had always imagined it would be with her husband. If only her father hadn't come back to the suite just as they were beginning their second go-round! How dashing Jason had looked, pulling out his gun and ready to face the intruder, before he knew it was only her father! And the way he had jumped out the window like some kind of action hero…

Milhara's cheeks flushed as she recalled her sexy new husband and his many charms. She barely heard her father as he continued ranting.

"This marriage is completely invalid! We only have to prove that! It is inconceivable that you could be married…"

Her father might rule the Spectran Empire, but he didn't know everything. Milhara smiled to herself. She and Jason were bonded for life. She had made sure of that.

Everything was going to be just perfect!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tiny and Keyop hurried, helping Jason to tear the suite apart looking for any more clues. Jason was in a holy terror of a mood, muttering to himself the whole time, and yelling at them if they stopped to take a break. Tiny was tempted to grab one of the Spaceburgers he had ordered just as Jason had run out of the suite, but to his dismay he discovered that while he had been following Jason, Keyop and the tiger had devoured everything. There wasn't even a french fry left!

"I'm telling you, there's nothing else here." said Tiny for the thirteenth time as his stomach growled noisily. "You've got to call her, Jason."

"No I don't." Jason kicked the couch. "There has to be _something_."

"Mark… in trouble… Spectra!" Keyop put his hands on his hips, glaring at G-Force's second-in-command.

"I know! You think I don't know that?" Jason flopped onto the couch, miserable. "Can you get any images off of the chicken, like you did with Zark?"

Keyop shrugged, looking at the chicken. "Might… hurt her."

"You didn't worry it would hurt Zark." Tiny pointed out.

The kid just looked at him. They both snickered, then realized they were getting the stare of doom from Jason.

"Fine… try." Keyop grabbed the tablet and connectors, and opened the panel in the chicken's chest. He fussed it for a good ten minutes before sighing. "Too… encrypted. Need Princess."

"Oh no… no way." Jason sat up, waving his hands desperately. "We are _not _telling Princess we lost Mark."

Tiny eyed the hotel's mini bar. Now would be a good time to grab some snacks without Jason noticing.

"Are you sure the chicken doesn't belong to those entertainers? Maybe they lied." he suggested, attempting to hide his intentions.

"I think that's a dead end." Jason grumbled. "Make sure the chicken isn't transmitting, Keyop. Then hack into the security feeds around the club, maybe we can find out when the chicken showed up."

"On it!" Keyop settled into one of the chairs, fingers flying over the tablet.

While he worked, Tiny moved closer to the mini bar. The moment he reached it, a magazine hit him in the back of the head.

"No way. That's expensive."

When had Jason become such a tightwad? Tiny was getting irritated.

"I haven't gotten to eat anything all day. I'm starving," he complained.

"Don't exaggerate." said Jason, rolling his eyes. "Look at all that food you ordered. Twice!"

"You guys keep eating it!"

"Tiger's… hungry." Keyop noted, before returning to his work. "I'm in."

Jason and Tiny gathered around him as Keyop dragged the footage to the right times from the previous evening. Once he reached the point where the five of them arrived, Jason told Keyop to back it up to when the performers had reached the club.

Keyop dragged his finger along the tablet until the performers showed up with their crate of chickens. Then he hit play, and together they watched the footage advance. The G-Force members appeared next, all of them heading toward the entrance to the strip club. While the line wasn't visible, Keyop fast-forwarded, and eventually Jason and Mark appeared, going into the adjacent club.

"So far no extra chicken." said Jason.

"And no Milhara." Tiny added with a smirk.

Jason just grunted in annoyance, and Keyop fast-forwarded again, hitting pause a little while later.

"Milhara," said the boy, pointing at the screen.

But Jason barely saw her. Instead, he saw her car, and the reverent way the valet took her keys. Man, that was a sexy ride.

Keyop hit play again, then bounced.

"Chicken!" he cried.

They all leaned closer. Jason groaned when he realized the chicken was closely following Milhara.

"Following… your wife." Keyop snickered.

"I hate you both." Jason wanted to beat his head against a wall for a while. Instead, he pulled out the cell phone. His Commander was in serious trouble. At this point, he had no choice.

There was only one number in the phone's address book. Jason dialed it, half hoping her father had smashed her phone, but then they'd lose their only lead.

Two rings later, she answered with a husky purr.

"I knew you'd call! We have so many plans to make!"

"I, uh, I need to ask you something." Jason swallowed. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his spine.

"Don't you worry," she giggled, "Daddy will see the light. Just make sure you have your 'big gun' locked, loaded, and ready for me tonight, husband."

Feeling a little faint, Jason barely noticed Tiny and Keyop snickering. Stupid implants. There was no way to keep them from hearing every word broadcast through the phone.

"Oh! Did you get the gift I sent?"

"Gift?" Jason wasn't sure he could take any more surprises.

"The tiger, silly! They said they left Saba in your hotel suite. She's hard to miss. Beautiful and white with black stripes." Jason gasped and almost let out a cheer. Another mystery solved.

"The tiger's from you?"

"Her kind is sacred among my people." Milhara let out a wistful sigh. "Strong, powerful, and fierce, just like my husband."

Keyop was starting to make little cooing noises. When Jason glared at him, he began drawing little hearts in the air. That was, until Jason beaned him with a Mars coaster.

"Uh," Jason said, "she's in my bathroom. It's not really a great home for a sacred tiger, you know. Maybe you should take her back."

"Fine." Milhara let out a pouty huff. "I'll come by and bring some handlers with me. I'm not taking your wedding gift back, though, my love. I'll just make sure Saba has a more suitable home until we finish making our living arrangements."

Feeling a little green about the gills, Jason nearly hung up. Then Tiny elbowed him, with a faint whisper of 'Chicken'.

Jason almost groaned. Right.

"I don't suppose you know anything about a chicken," he mumbled.

"A chicken?" Milhara paused. "Wait, the chicken from last night! You have it there?"

"Yes. It's here." Score again! This almost made the call worth it.

"I wouldn't worry about that little thing. It's harmless."

Jason wondered if maybe _she_ was the one under surveillance. Maybe when he had 'married' her, the chicken had attached itself to them for some reason. Was Milhara in some kind of trouble? Jason found himself oddly angry at that thought.

"One of our friends is missing." he told her. "We're hoping the chicken might be a clue."

"Oh no! I'll be right there!"

She hung up. Jason stared at the phone a moment then shoved it back into his pocket. If Milhara was in danger, and she was with them, she'd be safe, right? Why exactly did he care? Well, it _was_ his job to protect people from Spectra.

"Kissy-wissy Mil-har-a." burbled Keyop, hugging himself and making smooching noises.

This time Jason beaned the boy with a Venus coaster. Keyop continued snickering, not at all deterred. Too full of nervous energy to sit, even in a planet-shaped chair, Jason paced the room, occasionally having to glare Tiny away from the mini bar.

All too soon, there was a knock. Nerves made Jason hesitate, which unfortunately meant that Keyop had the door open before Jason could compose himself.

"Hey, Keyop!" came Milhara's voice from the hall. "You look so different without carrots in your nose."

Keyop giggled. Rolling his eyes, Jason stood, running his fingers through his hair. Wait, why did he care about that?

Then Milhara strode into the room, her long, perfect legs accented by high stilettos and a skirt barely a hair longer than Princess's pink uniform dress. When he saw Tiny gaping, Jason had the urge to sock his teammate a good one. Only Milhara's predatory grin as she approached kept Jason in check.

"Hey you." she purred, grabbing Jason and kissing him with such heat that he was left breathless.

Tiny snickered as she let go of Jason. Mr. Smooth just stood there, eyes glazed. He was so doomed.

"So," said Milhara, crossing her arms, "tell me about this missing friend."

"Know this… chicken?" Keyop picked up the bird instead, holding it up to her.

Mihlara looked the bird over. There was something about the way she stared at it, something that made Tiny take notice, but he couldn't decide what was off. Glancing at Jason, he saw that the mighty gunner wasn't going to be of much help. He still looked as if he'd been hit by a bus.

"I can't really tell one chicken from another." said Milhara with a nervous shrug. "I remember seeing one wandering around last night, though. I got the weird feeling it might be following me, but that's silly, right? I mean, it's just a chicken." She spoke rapidly, her fingers twisting in her hair.

"Stranger things have happened." Jason said. The thought that Spectra might be spying on Milhara had him clenching his hands.

"Well, I'm not worried. I have my handsome husband to protect me." Milhara slid her arms around Jason, flashing him a sultry look that made him weak in the knees, and even more uncomfortable in his jeans.

"About Mark …" Tiny coughed.

"Mark?" Milhara turned, eyes widening as she looked around. "Oh no, _he's_ the one missing? Isn't he getting married soon?"

"You… remember Mark?" Keyop burbled, coming closer.

"Of course I remember." Milhara laughed. "He was very sweet, not minding at all when I monopolized Jason's time."

Hearing someone actually remember seeing Mark let Jason relax a bit. Unfortunately, he relaxed too much. When Milhara pulled him down to sit on the couch with her, he didn't notice until he was already seated.

"Do you remember when he left?" Jason's voice cracked as Milhara placed a manicured hand on his knee.

"Let's see," Milhara said, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling, "I don't remember the time. He did say he was going back to the hotel, though. I got the feeling the loud club wasn't really his thing. He's not a party animal like _some_ of us."

She grinned at Jason, and he smiled nervously back. It was hard to focus on what Milhara was saying, rather than the way her hand was creeping up his leg.

"Mark's bed… not used." Keyop reminded them.

"What do you think happened?" Tiny asked.

"I'm not sure." said Jason. "But maybe we should check with the front desk, and walk the route from the club to the hotel?"

"What about…" Tiny looked off at Zark, who was staring out the windows again, muttering to himself.

"We could leave him here." Jason didn't want to risk Zark babbling about G-Force in front of Milhara. "We'll move faster without him."

A knock on the door had Keyop jumping to his feet. He ran to answer.

"Tiger… people… here!" he yelled.

"Finally." Milhara stood. "It's about time."

"Fed her… fish." Keyop explained as he led the tiger wranglers through the suite toward Jason and Mark's bathroom.

When the men emerged with the tiger in a strange, leashed harness, Jason moved well out of the way. Milhara came with him, leaning to whisper into his ear.

"I hope we find Mark soon. You still owe me round two." she teased.

Jason felt his face flush with heat. He glanced at Tiny, who'd joined them well away from the tiger, and couldn't help but notice the big guy's grin. When they got home, Jason vowed that he'd find a way to pay the others back for enjoying this so much. Then Milhara started nibbling his ear, forcing him to stifle a groan. The woman was trying to kill him.

"Okay," he croaked, "let's go."

Keyop and Tiny both snickered. With a hand sign, Jason promised them a slow and painful death if they didn't quit it. All that did was make them giggle.

Trying to ignore them, Jason led the way. He realized his folly as they took the elevator down. They really did need to walk the route. Mark had probably come back on foot. That meant, though, that he wouldn't get to touch, or even see, Milhara's car.

Damn. He had to manage that at least once before worming his way out of this marriage thing.

The hard part would be asking people if they'd seen any sign of Spectra. He didn't want to do that in front of Milhara, so he'd have to find ways to maneuver her away from the others while they made their inquiries. Somehow he didn't think it would be too hard to get Milhara away from them. Doing it without losing any more of his dignity, or leading her on to think this marriage would really stand, was the tough part.

When they reached the lobby, Jason took the tablet from Keyop and approached the main desk. He flipped through the pictures until he found a decent one of Mark, then held up the tablet, showing the staff.

"Our friend didn't make it back last night, and we're worried. Have any of you seen him?"

"This is Vegas." shrugged one of the women. "He's probably just having a good time somewhere."

"Mark wouldn't know a good time if it bit him in the butt." said Jason with a smirk. "He's very responsible and not really into parties."

The attendants all rolled their eyes, shooting each other knowing looks.

"Honey, those are the worst!" said the woman. "When they cut loose, they _really_ cut loose."

"Well, _Andrea," _Milhara leaned in to read the woman's nametag, "my husband is very worried. Isn't it your _job_ to help your guests?" Her cold, reproachful tone of command had Jason's eyebrows popping up. Milhara was no bubbly airhead.

"Of course, Ma'am." Andrea blanched. "I'm just not sure what I can do to help."

"Take picture… security cameras… facial recognition." Keyop suggested, pointing at the tablet.

"Oh!" Wincing in embarrassment, Andrea helped them transfer the picture to the hotel's systems. "What's your phone number? I'll have security contact you after they've gone through the tapes."

They exchanged numbers, and then headed out for their walk. Tiny shot a sly grin at Jason, then turned to Milhara.

"So, you smartened Andrea up really quickly." he noted.

"No one blows off my husband." She flashed a grin of her own.

Jason did his best to ignore the smug look Tiny shot his way. He was too busy coming up with ways to draw Milhara off so the other two could get to work. But as they passed a collection of shops, Jason found himself suddenly yanked toward a window.

"Oh, isn't that hot?" Milhara gushed.

Since he'd been looking the other way, Jason first saw Tiny's reaction. The big guy's jaw was about on the floor. Even Keyop stood there with huge eyes, just staring. Though Jason was afraid to look, he turned, then gawked at the mannequin in the form-fitting black leather.

"I _have _to try that on. I'll be quick, don't worry!" Milhara dashed into the store before Jason could protest.

"If you don't want her," offered Tiny, "I'll be happy to take her off your hands."

Jason spun and glared, and Tiny just laughed.

"You're so screwed!" Tiny hooted. Grumbling under his breath, Jason forced himself to focus on the mission.

"We can't start asking about Spectra in front of her." he told the other two. "I'll need you guys to focus on that, and I'll keep her occupied asking whether anyone's seen Mark."

"Big ten!" said Tiny and Keyop, both just barely remembering not to salute.

"Get to it then! Just be ready to regroup once she's back."

Snickering, Tiny and Keyop headed off. Since Keyop had transferred some of the pictures to Jason's phone, Jason stepped into the leather shop, showing the salesmen and women Mark's picture. None of them had seen him, though some sighed longingly and offered their phone numbers in case Jason found him.

Rolling his eyes, Jason considered checking some of the other shops. Then he heard his name being called in sing-song fashion from the dressing rooms.

"Jason, are you out there?"

"Yeah." His palms felt all sweaty. He rubbed them against his jeans.

"I need an opinion." Milhara slunk out of the dressing room in the leathers. They clung to her curves like a catsuit, cut-out panels exposing tantalizing glimpses of perfect, pale skin. "What do you think?"

Jason opened his mouth but only a squeak came out. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore her Cheshire cat grin.

"Um, what would you wear it for?"

"You mean, _whom_." With a wink, she spun and returned to the dressing room.

He found himself mesmerized, watching her hips swing until she disappeared around the corner. Only then did he realize he was imagining how good that leather would feel against his body, his hands roaming as he tasted the salty sweat of her skin through the cutouts.

But that wasn't going to happen! The marriage wasn't legal. By the end of this trip, he had to make her understand that he just wasn't the marrying kind, and it was all a big mistake.

In the meantime, everyone in the shop was staring at him. He mustered his dignity and left the store, asking some random people if they'd seen Mark, and noted with relief, not to mention a little disappointment, that Milhara returned without an extra bag.

"I had it sent to your suite." She slid her arm into his as she whispered into his ear.

Blood rushed places it had no right to go. At least she could return the outfit. Maybe they could try it out at least once, though.

88888

An hour of getting nowhere was fraying even Tiny's temper. And it didn't help that every time he saw a chance to get something to eat, Jason nixed the idea and hurried them along.

"Hungry." said Keyop, pointing at an elaborate food court.

"Me too." Milhara perked, looking over the food court. "Come on, let's eat."

Tiny saw Jason nearly say no, then get dragged helplessly along by his new wife. Tiny had never thought a woman would so quickly and thoroughly whip Jason. Watching that raised his spirits almost as much as the chance to finally eat.

Even better, Milhara dragged Jason to some weird vegetarian stall. Jason was a dedicated carnivore. With glee, Tiny wondered what kind of bizarre vegetable concoction he'd return with. Oh yes, Tiny's mood was definitely perking up.

As he headed straight for the Spaceburger stall, a man suddenly fell in beside him.

"I hear you're looking for Spectrans."

Tiny almost froze. Fortunately, years of training made sure he didn't even break his stride.

"Seen any?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, I can tell you exactly where they're staying, for a price." The man handed him a slip of paper. As Tiny read it, he finally stopped dead in his tracks.

"One-hundred-thousand? That's ridiculous!"

"It's valuable intel. If they have your missing friend, you don't have much time."

Tiny grit his teeth, looking longingly at the Spaceburger stand. He was seriously starving, but Spectrans could be torturing Mark while they fumbled around, and he wasn't going to let even food come between him and finding his Commander.

"We'll get back to you." he replied.

"Number's on the back." The man slipped into the crowd and vanished.

Tiny used hand signals to message Keyop and Jason. Time to head back to the hotel. They needed a plan.

888888

"How will we get our hands on that much cash?" Jason paced the room anxiously. They could just beat the info out of the guy. That would be hard to pull off with Milhara around. Plus, technically the Team wasn't active. If they got arrested or something, or were spotted tearing up the town in uniform, the Chief would have their heads.

Not that the Chief wouldn't have their heads already.

"Uh… from Dad?" Keyop smiled nervously.

"You want to be the one to ask him?" Jason stared at Keyop, who paled, shaking his head.

Milhara chewed her bottom lip. She could easily get her hands on that kind of money. After all, a hundred thousand wasn't very much. Why, her car alone cost twenty times that amount! But that would require explaining how she came across it. Did she dare? Jason might have Spectran blood since the bonding ceremony had worked, but he identified as an Earther. He might not take her news well, especially since the peace treaties weren't officially signed yet.

He was the love of her life, her husband. She couldn't lose him. But she hated to see him scared for his friend, so she wracked her brains trying to think of another way.

"You know, this _is _Vegas." Tiny said. "Maybe with some seed money we could win enough?"

"No way." Jason snorted. "The games are rigged in the house's favor."

"Card counters … win!" Keyop was on his feet, arms waving toward Zark. "Reason… robots… not allowed in… casinos!"

They all turned to Zark, who was still staring out the windows.

"But, that's cheating." Tiny said hesitantly.

"Turnaround is fair play." said Jason. "The casinos cheat all the time."

"It sounds fun!" Milhara grinned, relieved by the alternate plan. Jason found himself impressed that she didn't even blink at the idea of rigging things against the casino.

"Keyop, can you make Zark focus enough for it to work?" Jason pondered the logistics.

"Think so. Need… new disguise."

"Tiny, you help Keyop with Zark." Glad to have a lead and a plan, Jason nodded sharply. "Milhara and I will go get the disguise. Be ready by the time we're back."

"Ooh, I love it when you take charge, handsome." purred Milhara, taking his arm again.

Jason shivered and remembered the leathers she'd left in his bedroom. She really was trying to kill him. He wasn't ready to be married, but he was starting to think this might not be such a bad way to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time they returned to the Rocket Suite it was dark. Milhara grinned to herself in satisfaction. She was definitely distracting her new husband. Jason was clearly the leader amongst his friends, yet she saw him struggling to give them the proper amount of attention when she was around. It was the ideal amount of affection: he clearly wanted her and was thinking about her, but not to the point where he was suffocating her with restrictions and demands. The perfect mate.

Milhara wasn't used to such an ideal balance in her life. From the moment she had been born she had been cared for by people who didn't actually love her, but only wanted to impress her father. Her mother had died when Milhara was barely a year old, due to a Vitalumis deficiency. When her father had heard that the Federation had so much Vitalumis it gave the resource away to anyone who asked (it was a rare commodity in the Spectran Empire) he had been determined to conquer them and prevent any Spectran citizen from ever again experiencing the fate that had befallen his beloved wife. Fortunately, large deposits of vitaneum had recently been discovered in the outlying planets of the Spectran Empire. Since vitaneum could easily be processed to form Vitalumis ore, the need for the war had vanished and the ceasefire had been signed.

In theory it all sounded good, but this war had kept Milhara's father away from her for almost her entire life. Even worse, he had become frightened for her safety and wellbeing, locking her away in isolated areas with few companions and no true friends. Everyone was interested in what Milhara could do for _them_… except Jason. Jason did everything for himself. He took charge and was clearly loyal to his missing friend. Yet at the same time he cared about Milhara, being affectionate without expecting any gain, asking for her opinion and considering what she said. And he had even stood up to her father! Milhara had never met _anyone_ who was willing to do that!

The only problem was that she had been hiding things from Jason. He didn't know who she was, or where she came from. It wasn't that Milhara was ashamed; she was scared that if Jason found out her true position that he'd become like everyone else and only want her for what she could do for him. He was perfect… and she wanted him to remain that way. She didn't want her position as Crown Princess of Spectra to taint their relationship. After all, as perfect as they were for each other, they had only been together for one Earth day. They needed time to truly connect before he came to grips with his position as Royal Consort.

Of course, hiding her identity also meant hiding her father's identity, and hiding the extent of their wealth. To be especially certain, Milhara had been somewhat vague about her planetary origins as well. As the valet drove up to the hotel entrance with her car Milhara resolved to keep her identity from Jason for as long as possible, to allow their relationship the best chance to grow.

"May I…" Jason's eyes roved the vehicle as eagerly as a small boy awaiting presents. "May I drive?"

Milhara could tell that despite the casual nature of the question, her answer was extremely important to him.

"Of course, you can!" she smiled, pressing her lips against his cheek. "It's coded to my handprint, but as long as I start it for you, you'll be able to drive it."

She grinned as she slid into her car, noting Jason's appreciative eyes as he assessed the machine. She loved land vehicles. Racing across the emptiness of the Great Spectran Desert had been her only form of entertainment, her only sense of freedom, while she had been isolated. She had grown to love the machines, which spoke to her as equals, trusting her with their inner workings and secrets. That was far more than she could say for any of the people she knew.

"She's beautiful." Jason said reverently, carefully running his hands over the dashboard and steering wheel in an experienced manner, assessing the car's capabilities and features. Milhara leaned over, pressing her hand into the identification pad, and the engine hummed to life.

"It's…" Jason cocked his head, pausing for a moment. "That whine, do you hear it?"

"Whine?" Milhara listened carefully. She couldn't hear anything.

"No." she frowned. "No whine."

"It's the laser injectors." Jason said suddenly. "Something's wrong." Instantly he got out of the car, moving over toward the hood.

"Open it up for me, and turn off the engine, will you?" he said, and Milhara did as he asked. She slid out of the car and moved over to where Jason stood, peering down at the Bugatti's inner workings. Now that she was closer, she could hear the residual whine. It did sound like something was off with the injectors.

"It's clogged." Jason announced, opening the covering. "Just needs a good cleaning." He looked around, but didn't seem to find what he needed. He shrugged, pulling off his shirt and using it to wipe off the grimy injector. Milhara was amazed. Certainly she had some experience working with her vehicles, but never had she been able to diagnose a problem so quickly, nor fix it so simply!

At the same time, Milhara couldn't help casting sidelong glances at Jason as he worked bare-chested, oblivious to the admiring stares of women as they entered and exited the hotel. She recalled running her hands over Jason's chest last night, but it had been dark… now in the daylight, she could truly appreciate her husband's magnificence.

"It'll fire now." Jason assured her, gently closing the hood and pulling his shirt back on. Somehow the greasy smears on the front only made him even sexier, especially when he rubbed absently at one cheek, leaving a black mark.

"Jason…" Milhara's eyes were wide. He turned toward her, grinning from ear to ear and kissing her quickly. His scent… He had been attractive before of course, but now smelling like automotive fuel he turned her on even more. Suddenly she wished they could just head back to his hotel room.

"Let's go." he said eagerly, and Milhara nodded automatically. He wasn't demanding, but she _wanted_ to please him. _Anything_…

"I'll start the car," she said, once again turning on the ignition with her handprint. Jason sat in the driver's seat, an expression of disbelief and pleasure creeping across his features. Milhara knew that expression well; he had worn it last night when they had consummated her marriage.

It was an expression that mirrored her own.

Jason shot out of the parking lot, narrowly missing two collisions as he turned onto the street. Yet Milhara sensed that at no time had he been out of control. This was more a testament to his skill than a sign of inexperience.

"You're good with the car." Milhara noted as Jason eased up to a higher speed, expertly dodging the cars at the lights.

"I should be." Jason flashed her a grin. "After all, I drive for a living."

"You do?" Milhara asked, surprised.

"Actually, I race." Jason replied modestly. "I'm a semi-professional driver. Last year I won the Indy Circuit and the year before that I won the Africa 9000." She could see him blushing slightly as he straightened up in his seat.

He was trying to impress her! Milhara felt a warm rush as the import of his news sank in. He was a racecar driver. It was perfect! She could just picture the two of them, racing across the sands of the Great Spectran Desert.

Of course, to do that, first she would have to tell him that she was Spectran. And that could lead to other awkward questions…

"What do you do?" Jason asked, unknowingly reading her mind as they sped along. They were now on the Interstate and headed to a large clothing mall at the edge of town.

"I just finished school." Milhara replied quickly. "I graduated with a concentration in engineering."

"And you like fast cars." Jason noted.

"Yes." Milhara blushed. "I like to race too. Not professionally, but for fun. Out in the open."

"Enough to get yourself a Bugatti Veyron."

"Daddy bought it for me." Milhara replied. "He's never been around much, but he buys me anything he thinks I want." She sighed sadly, and to her surprise Jason seemed to sympathize.

"It's okay." he shrugged. "I can understand that material things aren't always able to make up for a missing parent."

"My Mom died when I was little." Milhara revealed. "Sometimes it feels like I don't have any parents at all."

"I know that too." Jason responded. "My parents both died when I was young."

"How did they die?" Milhara asked curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jason suddenly snapped his mouth shut, as if he had said too much. Milhara drew back, offended at first until she saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't pushing _her_ away. He was pushing the memory away.

"I'm sorry," she said, placing her hand lightly on his arm. He nodded in acceptance, but the air retained a tension that hadn't been there before.

"And now you've lost your friend." Milhara noted. "I'll do everything I can to help you find him, Jason."

"Thanks." Jason said. "I appreciate it."

"Anything for my husband." Milhara snuggled up against his arm, enjoying the feel of his skin on her cheek.

They arrived at the mall, pulling up to the valet parking and getting out of the car when the attendant appeared.

"Thank you." Jason said, and she could hear his gratitude in his voice. "That was… amazing."

"If you like the car that much, it's yours." Milhara impulsively offered. "I wanted to give you a gift for our marriage, but I can see now that the tiger wasn't appropriate. Let me give you the car instead. It's more… you."

"I… I can't accept that!" Jason's eyes took on a hunted expression, and he stared longingly at the car as the valet drove away.

"Of course you can! I'll just have the handprint reprogrammed." Milhara declared. "I can see that you enjoy it, and know how to care for it. And we'll be able to ride together, so I'll still enjoy it too."

"It's… it's not right." Jason protested weakly.

"It's right," Milhara told him. "I can tell. It's perfect for you." And to prevent further argument, she kissed him. As always, her blood rushed through her veins, her heart beating faster with the close proximity to her new husband.

"_You're_ perfect for me." Jason whispered, so quietly that she might not have heard it if she hadn't had her ear right next to his mouth. She practically swooned at his romantic words. Suddenly he stiffened, backing away slightly, a wild look in his eyes.

"Let's just get the disguise." he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Of course." Milhara smiled, tucking her arm through his.

They spent the next couple of hours searching for the perfect disguise to accommodate both Keyop and Zark. After the first hour Jason was ready to give up and just buy another trenchcoat, but Milhara saved him with a different suggestion. Realizing that this was the only other option they had, they purchased what was needed and returned to the car. At first Jason refused to drive, but it didn't take much insisting on Milhara's part to convince him otherwise. She gazed adoringly at him as they drove back, admiring the expression of intense concentration mingled with guilty pleasure on his handsome features.

When they returned to the room, Keyop eagerly ran up to see what they had.

"Ready… for disguise!" he burbled.

"How about this?" Milhara pulled the clothing out of its bag with a flourish, blinding them all with the bright blue color of the silken cloth.

"It's…" Tiny was at a loss for words.

"It's the attire of a Vegan businessman." Milhara explained. "They wear these voluminous robes all the time. And most of them are short and stout. If Keyop walks behind Zark, we can drape these around him and he'll look just like a Vegan. I promise!"

"You know… Vega?" Keyop asked curiously.

"Well I've never been there, of course, but I learned about them in school." Milhara admitted. "It was part of my studies to read about all major cultures in the galaxy."

"Mine too." Keyop grinned, before dashing off with the blue robes. A few moments later he reappeared, looking for all the galaxy like a short, squat, beardless dwarven wizard.

"Where's the chicken?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"With me!" Keyop announced. "Programmed her… quiet!"

"You turned off her locaters, right?" Tiny asked the boy.

"Yep!" Keyop grinned. "Seth safe now!"

"I'm having difficulty seeing where I'm going." Zark's whine came through in muffled form from beneath the blue cloth. "I hope you know what you're doing, Keyop."

"Not supposed to… talk!" Keyop lectured. "Stay hidden!"

"I just worry about all of you young people." Zark sighed. "You're wonderful, but you lead such dangerous lives. Why, without me being on watch twenty-four hours a day, who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into?"

"Dangerous lives?" Milhara asked curiously. "What kind of danger?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff." Jason answered quickly. "Fast cars, fast clubs…"

"Fast women!" Keyop added, before Tiny kicked him in the rear.

"Yeah, we like to party." Tiny grinned, smoothing over the moment.

"I'm sure you do." Milhara smiled, confident in the knowledge that she was the only fast woman Jason would ever want again. "And now, I believe we have a date in the casino? After all, your friend Mark is waiting for you to find him."

"Very good point." Jason paled as he nodded in agreement. "Tiny, you know the blackjack rules?"

"I've been studying the entire time you were gone." Tiny revealed. "I'm ready to rumble!"

"Just make sure you stay by his side, Keyop." Jason ordered. "Tiny will need the advice. Milhara and I will be watching to help you out if there's any trouble."

"No… trouble!" Keyop assured them, before walking into Zark and stubbing his toe.

"Zark!" he howled in pain. "Supposed to… move… with me!"

"Well you didn't indicate that I should move, Keyop." Zark replied primly.

"Press… here!" Keyop reminded the robot.

"I know that, Keyop, but you didn't press me there."

"Did!"

"No, you didn't…"

As the squabbling continued, Tiny rolled his eyes.

"So much for Keyop being a 'wonderful young person.'" he laughed.

"Hey you two, knock it off!" Jason banged on what appeared to be Zark's head, and a loud, metallic thunk was heard. "We have a job to do! Mark's in trouble, remember?"

"Yes, Jason." Keyop replied meekly, while Tiny appeared to straighten up. Zark did not utter another word. Milhara was impressed. Such instant obedience! Jason was clearly a natural leader.

"Now let's go." Jason growled, practically dragging Keyop by the ear, Zark moving obligingly along to maintain the look of the costume. Tiny followed while Milhara took up the rear.

Oh, this was going to be so exciting!

88888

Once in the casino, Tiny saw the blackjack tables in the corner of the room.

"Over there." he nudged Jason.

"All right." Jason finally let go of Keyop's ear. "Now you're going to behave, right, Squirt?"

"Promise!" Keyop held up his hand like a boy scout. That just showed what a liar he was. Tiny knew that Keyop had never been a boy scout.

"And you too, you tin can." Jason lightly kicked what appeared to be Keyop's stomach. There was a whiny 'oof' from within, but there was otherwise silence.

"That's better." Jason hissed. "Mark's life is on the line. Now go win us a hundred grand!"

"Yes, Jason!" Keyop nodded vigorously, obediently following Tiny over to the blackjack tables. He moved slowly enough that he appeared to be waddling due to his 'bulk'.

Tiny approached the table, laying down the prepaid credit card Jason had given him.

"You take credit cards, right?" he asked the attendant. "One thousand dollars, please."

"Of course." the man replied, immediately cashing out the chips and passing them over to Tiny. There were two other people at the table, but Tiny was pleased to note that when he sat down, the man pulled out a fresh box of cards from which to deal. Perfect! Now all Zark had to do was count up to sixteen decks and keep track of everything he saw.

"Ready?" Tiny said quietly to Keyop, who whispered to Zark. Keyop grinned, giving Tiny a 'thumbs up'.

Tiny played about twenty rounds, betting ten dollars each time. He won a few and lost a few more, but mostly he was just burning through some cards, to allow Zark to see what was dealt and what was likely to still be left in the dealing box. Slowly he started to increase his bets. Soon Keyop was poking and jabbing him in their pre-arranged manner, telling him when he should stand and when he should hit.

At first, Tiny didn't notice any difference, but after another twenty rounds or so, he saw that he was starting to win a little more often than he lost. He increased his bets to fifty dollars per round, then one hundred dollars per round, then two hundred fifty dollars per round, and finally to five hundred dollars per round.

A nice little pile of chips was beginning to grow beside Tiny. He looked up, noticing Jason across the table. Milhara had her arm linked through his in a possessive manner as she stared up at him adoringly. Jason grinned at Tiny, winking and using G-Force hand signals to encourage him to continue. Glancing at his pile of chips, Tiny realized that he had accumulated over thirty thousand dollars.

His eyes grew wide as he thought about what that kind of money could do. But it was only a fraction of what they needed to find Mark. Tiny swallowed dryly, just as someone tapped him politely on the shoulder.

"Free drink, Sir?" a waitress asked. "For the big winner!"

"Sure!" Tiny nodded, eagerly downing the glass she offered. The strong taste of alcohol burned his throat, making him want another. Sure enough, the waitress had a second ready, and a third.

This probably wasn't a good idea, given his memory loss the previous night. Reluctantly Tiny convinced himself to stop, yet a fourth glass was left on the table next to him.

Jason threw dirty looks across the table, his fingers flying in hand signals. Tiny got the gist: stop drinking and keep playing. Sheesh, what a buzzkill! Now if they would only bring him some free food.

Tiny increased his bets to five thousand dollars per hand, the maximum for the table. Zark's advice (administered via Keyop's poking finger, which was starting to leave bruises on his tender but muscular flesh) was good, and Tiny won round after round. In short order he had topped the amount they needed and was looking at over one hundred thousand dollars in chips.

"We've got it…" he slurred, staggering on his feet.

"Done!" Keyop grinned. Yet then his face paled and he melted back into the crowd.

"Excuse us, please." Two men in plain dark suits approached, their grim manner practically screaming 'casino security'.

"Mr. Tiny Harper?" one of them asked. "Intergalactic Stardust Casino Manager. I'd like you to come with us. We have a few questions we'd like to ask you."

"Uh, sure thing, Sir." Tiny gulped.

He was about to ask if he could at least cash out his chips, when he looked down and saw they were gone. Glancing over at Jason in a near panic, Tiny caught his teammate's hand signal and relaxed. Keyop had taken the chips and would go pay the guy for the tip on where they might find Mark.

Which meant Tiny just had to survive an interrogation with hotel security. To his relief, Jason and Milhara followed as the casino manager led him roughly into an office, the guy's pet thug shoving Tiny into a chair. It was time to play the 'I'm a big, dumb, fat guy' card. Tiny might not like it that people so easily fell for the act, but it was their fault for judging him so quickly. Anyway, he was mostly muscle.

888888

Jason waited in the hall, arms crossed as he leaned back against the wall. Milhara had settled next to him, her arm hooked through one of his and her head on his shoulder. She looked the very picture of a worried friend. Jason found himself wondering how much of it was an act, then hating himself for wondering.

Every once in a while one of the casino's thugs raked Milhara with an appreciative look. Jason clenched his fists, shooting them his best glares in return. Instead of backing off, the guys just smirked. Jason was about to teach them a lesson when Milhara pulled away from him, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is taking too long. They've been grilling Tiny forever, and his only crime was being lucky."

"Too lucky." grunted one of the thugs. "Boss wants to know how he did it."

"Well I want to speak to the owner." Milhara prettily stamped her foot, her mane of hair flouncing.

"Sure, if you do something for _me _first, babe." the thug snorted.

Jason growled, pushing away from the wall, but Milhara placed a manicured fingertip in the middle of his chest. There was a crazy glint in her eye that Jason could swear he had seen in a mirror, a look that usually made Mark start sweating and peppering him with hand signals to keep it cool and stick to the plan. When it was Mark sweating, Jason found it funny. Now that the shoe was on the other foot, he wasn't finding it funny at all.

"Get me the hotel owner on the phone." Milhara said, turning back to the security guard. "Now."

There was a tone of command in her voice that made Jason a little weak in the knees and stiff elsewhere. His Milhara was no shy wallflower.

_His_? He was so distracted - and disturbed - by the possessive thought that it took him a moment to realize she had the guard's phone, and had walked a ways down the hall. Her side of the discussion was certainly animated, one of her hands waving about as she talked, but Jason kept himself focused on Tiny. From what his cerebonics let him hear of the casino manager's office, the manager was getting pretty pissed at Tiny's continued insistence that he'd done nothing special or wrong.

Jason bit his lip. This might require special intervention. The problem was how to 'impress' the manager into releasing Tiny without letting Milhara realize they were more than just young men having fun.

Milhara's heels clicked on the stone floor as she returned, slapping the guard's phone back into his hand. As Jason took in her smug grin, he heard a phone ring in the office, and then perplexed stammering from the manager. In less than a minute, the office door opened, Tiny stumbling into the hall with a dumbstruck look of relief.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding." the manager said to Milhara, drywashing his hands and swallowing nervously.

Milhara huffed, nose in the air as she took Jason's arm. He felt his eyebrows creeping up as she swept him and Tiny from the casino's offices and back into the building proper. What the hell had just happened?

They made it through the casino and outside the hotel before Milhara sighed and pulled her own phone from her little clutch purse. Jason winced at the sound of her father's irate voice yet again. The man really needed to chill. He was going to have a heart attack at this rate.

After repeatedly trying to get a word in edgewise, Milhara stared at her phone for a moment, shaking her head.

"I need to go home. Daddy's mad enough to pull the stripes from a tiger!"

Jason found himself suddenly at a loss. Then Milhara grabbed him, drawing him into a searing kiss that had him seeing more stars than their hotel and limo combined.

"Later, _husband_." she winked, before squeezing his butt. "I'll arrange to have the handprint for your wedding present transferred over."

He salivated as she sashayed away. Whether it was over the car or her butt in that tight skirt, he wasn't really sure, but Tiny's patronizing grin made it clear Jason was losing it.

"So, uh, about Mark."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason raised his wrist. "Keyop, report."

"Returned Zark… hotel… met informant… have location."

"Great!" Jason high fived Tiny. "We'll meet at the rendezvous point, then head there together. We don't want to lose anyone else."

"Roger." said Keyop over the link.

They'd finally caught a break. Both grinning like idiots, Jason and Tiny hurried off to meet the kid, and hopefully haul their Commander out of whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into. Sure, he was their friend and all, but more importantly, if they got him home to the wedding on time, Princess wouldn't kill them!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The moment Tiny saw Keyop, he wanted to stuff the kid into a dumpster. Twin evidence of powdered sugar and ketchup smeared on his chin suggested he'd grabbed something at the food court, but hadn't gotten anything for the others. Seth the robot chicken flitted around his feet, smears of ketchup adorning her beak.

There was no time to waste, though. They rushed to the address Keyop had been given and stopped in front of the building. Everyone looked up, and Tiny got an awful, if familiar, feeling in his gut. From the way all the color had drained from Jason's face, he knew Jason had the same feeling.

"The contact said the Spectrans are staying _here_?"

Jason looked a little faint. Tiny was torn between helping him to sit down, or just accepting the inevitable that Jason had somehow married a Spectran without even knowing it. Or maybe not. It was a big hotel. Plenty of people might be staying here besides Spectrans. Then again, knowing Jason's luck…

"Yup." Keyop looked at them oddly. "Going… in?"

"You guys go in." Jason suggested, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"We'll ask around." Tiny patted him on the back. "Wait out here so the staff doesn't recognize you."

Jason nodded, moving into the shadows to lean against the wall. Milhara was _not _Spectran. She couldn't be. He hadn't seen any green-suited goons upstairs, and her father didn't wear some ridiculous animal-themed costume. There was no certain connection between her and the robot chicken. Plus, if the people who had taken Mark knew who he was, then those same people would know who Jason and Tiny were too, wouldn't they?

It was all so confusing. As he waited, his communicator beeped. It took Jason a moment to realize what was going on. With a feeling of dread, he answered the call, noting that it was from Princess. No doubt she wanted to know how the weekend was going.

He slid down to sit, his back against the building, and put on his best chipper tone.

"Hey there."

"Hey! How's Vegas?" She sounded like she was in a good mood at least.

"It's, well, it's Vegas." Jason ran his fingers through his hair.

"And how's Mark behaving?" Princess giggled.

Jason grimaced. He hated to lie, but just then he couldn't handle admitting the depth of the trouble they were in.

"He's been a good sport."

"Great! I tried to call him on his communicator, but he isn't answering. Could you put him on?"

"Can't. He's a man on a mission." Jason replied, feeling queasy.

"A mission?"

"Yeah, but don't ask me what it is." Jason bit his lip. "I'm sworn to secrecy. And we might stay an extra day so he can get it all done."

"Really?" She was sounding a little suspicious now. "Jason, is something wrong?" For a crazy moment, Jason almost confessed everything, but he was in too deep now.

"No, of course not. I'm just a little hung over."

"Okay. If you say so." she said, sounding even more hesitant than before. He forced himself to sound chipper again.

"I promise. It's fine."

"Well, have him call me, okay?"

"Sure thing, Princess. Later." Jason ended the communication and then hung his head. He was such a jerk. If Mark were in real trouble, if something terrible had happened, how would he explain this to Princess?

The guys had better find something, and soon.

88888

Princess stared at her communicator. Jason had lied to her. He had actually lied! Had he thought she wouldn't notice? And why?

Had Mark gotten cold feet? Were they trying to talk him down? Or had something else happened? In horror, Princess pictured Mark in a hospital room, taken down by the kind of drunken idiocy that only men on a bachelor's weekend could get up to.

And she'd made him go!

She tried calling Keyop and Tiny. Neither of them answered. The fact that they wouldn't take her calls raised more alarm bells.

Well, she wasn't taking this lying down. If she transmuted and took her Galacticycle, she could be there in no time.

Of course, she'd be stealthy at first. If Jason was telling the truth, then she'd quietly return home, no harm no foul. But if Jason really had lied to her and something was horribly wrong, there would be pain. Pain and suffering, of the kind only an irate bride-to-be could deliver.

888888

When Tiny and Keyop returned, their slumped postures telling Jason everything he needed to know.

"Nothing?" he asked anyway, hoping he was wrong. But they both shook their heads.

"No one's seen a single goon or Spectran symbol." said Tiny, fretting with his fingers. "And Princess tried to contact me."

"Me too." said Keyop.

"What did you tell her?" Panic threatened to seize Jason's chest.

"I didn't answer." Tiny wore a hangdog look of guilt.

"Me too." Keyop looked even worse.

"I don't know what else to do. Let's sleep on it." sighed Jason. "If we're still at a loss in the morning, we might have to call the Chief."

His two teammates nodded, and they began the long, morose walk back to their hotel. It wasn't like they were in a hurry. That was the one place they knew they wouldn't find Mark.

88888

Princess was pretty sure she'd set a new land speed record. The few exposed parts of her body felt sunburned, but she was pretty sure the raw red spots were actually sandblasting. Who needed a spa? Tearing across the desert on her bike had given her an instant exfoliation. Fortunately her cerebonics would easily heal her skin in time for the wedding.

She de-transmuted just before she reached Vegas and then headed to the guys' hotel. They'd been assigned the Rocket Suite, that much she remembered, so she headed straight upstairs and picked the electronic lock with ease. At first she was too dazzled by the incredibly cheesy and surreal décor to do anything else. Once she adjusted to the gaudy surroundings she started searching.

The first thing she noticed was Zark. He stood by the large picture windows, muttering to himself. Had the boys ditched him? Frankly, she was still shocked that Jason had invited the robot along in the first place.

"Hey Zark." she said, sauntering up as though she belonged there.

"Princess!" he tittered. "What brings you to my control room? And without the Commander?"

Princess blinked. Oh yes, something was definitely wrong.

"Have you seen Mark?"

"Such a young Commander, with so much responsibility! I do so worry about him."

Grimacing, she explored the suite. It wasn't hard to figure out which room was Mark's. She recognized his overnight bag. That, and the fact that his bed had her little gift neatly settled underneath his pillow. Did that mean he hadn't gotten cold feet?

Her findings only made her more worried. As she explored further, she noticed a small scattering of white feathers in a few rooms, some white animal hairs in one of the bathrooms, a strange collection of electronic bits and pieces, strands of really long blonde hair on the couch, and some other stuff that should have meant nothing but raised the fine little hairs on her arms with a bad feeling.

"Commander, do you hear me?" she said into her communicator.

Still no answer. Gritting her teeth, she unzipped the hidden pocket of her jeans, and pulled out the locator she'd grabbed from home. First she was going to find her husband-to-be. Then, if Jason and the others had gotten him hurt and lied to her, she was going to hurt them back. A lot.

88888

Tiny's feet were killing him by the time they got back to the hotel. He'd tried several times to suggest calling a cab, but Jason's responding glares were getting more murderous by the moment. No one even wanted to stop for food! When he had suggested that, Jason had just snapped at him, wanting to know how Tiny could eat with Mark still missing.

Well, now they were back. Tiny could order room service and guard his food with his life, so this time his piggy teammates wouldn't devour it before he could have any. Except when they finally reached the suite, Tiny flopped on the couch, his eyelids so heavy he didn't think he could make it to his room.

Jason stopped in the middle of the living area.

"Has someone been here?"

"Probably the maid." Tiny yawned. Like he cared. He heard Keyop capering excitedly around the suite with the chicken, and then letting out a dramatic pre-teen sigh.

"No Mark."

With a sigh of his own, Jason threw his hands in the air.

"We sleep on it." Jason announced.

Tiny decided he'd close his eyes just for a moment. He just needed a bit of energy back, then he could finally have something to eat. Some food in his stomach would help him think. There _had_ to be something they'd missed!

But first, sleep.

88888

Princess had decided to walk down the stairs, rather than risking the elevator. The boys were obviously hiding something. She didn't want to run into them. With twenty floors to walk down, going round and round, she was a bit dizzy by the time she reached the lobby level. After taking a moment to steady herself, she turned on the scanner and tuned it to the frequency of Mark's communicator.

To her surprise, the scanner was already receiving a strong signal. Following it led her to a wall with no obvious entrance, but then it occurred to her that hotels and casinos of this size often had lots of external doors for loading and other uses. Heart pounding with excitement, not to mention a small bit of dread, she headed outside and around the building. Sure enough, the signal was especially strong just outside an unmarked door.

Fortunately it was dark. She was able to pick the electronic lock with no trouble, and little chance of being spotted. Once inside, she found herself at the top of a set of stairs, and spotted a wooden block that looked as if it was used to prop the door open. After making good use of the block, she crouched and crept down, not daring to turn on the light.

The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs, her foot thumped into something. Well, someone, from the groan she heard in response.

"Mark?" Princess knelt, holding up the scanner to use its faint light.

Sure enough, big blue eyes blinked woozily up at her. Mark smiled and reached up, missing her face by a good few centimeters.

"Princess? I missed you."

"Are you okay? What happened?" She started examining him for injuries.

"I don't know. My head hurts." He closed his eyes, then jerked, giggling as she checked his ribs.

Her brows arched. The Commander was ticklish? Princess filed that tidbit away and checked his head. A couple of matted, crusty spots in his hair told her what she needed to know. Blood. Concussion. But such minor injuries should have healed pretty quickly with the help of his cerebonics.

"How did you get down here?"

"Hmm?" His eyes had fallen shut.

"Stay awake for me, okay?" A worried, Princess tapped his cheek. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

If she hadn't had her cerebonic powers, getting him up the stairs would have been a problem. Fortunately, she could lean on her implant, since Mark was leaning on her with legs the consistency of jelly. She brought him toward a light and sat him on a concrete barrier, checking him over again. Aside from being a bit mussed and bruised, and having a nasty lump on his head, he seemed all right.

"I think you'll live." she proclaimed, crossing her arms. "How long were you down there?"

Mark squinted at her, opened his mouth to say something, and then promptly almost fell off the barrier. Obviously he wasn't going to be any help. The problem was that she couldn't take him to the hospital. Any scans for a head wound would show his cerebonics.

"I need to get you home." She bit her lip, pondering the best way to do that. There was no way he'd stay on her bike.

Mark leaned against her side with a dopey smile, and she resisted a giggle of her own. That settled it. No time to waste, or play games. Raising her wrist, Princess activated her communicator.

"Chief, I need a medical evac. Mark's hurt."

"How seriously?" The Chief's shocked tone made it clear that the boys hadn't told him anything, either.

She wasn't sure if that was better or worse than holding out on her. "Concussion, at minimum. But something else is going on. Something weird." Like Zark going even crazier than usual.

"What about the others?"

Princess almost said she'd call them. Then she remembered that all three of those jerks had avoided her.

"Don't worry about them. They're on their own."

She waited until the local Galaxy Security agents arrived. As requested, they'd come with a truck to pick up her bike, and once Mark was secured she excused herself to nip upstairs and at least leave the boys a note. It was a small concession to an attack of conscience, but it would mean they'd end this stupid charade and come clean. Then maybe she'd get some answers.

888888

Mere hours later, Princess paced, glaring at the doors the Chief had disappeared through. Why could _he _go in there when she couldn't? She was practically Mark's wife! Princess had a headache, too, from silently willing the stupid doors to open. Finally they did, and she stopped, getting chills from the unsettled look on the Chief's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She wrung her hands, suddenly fearing the worst.

"The head wound is just a concussion, and he has some bruising," said the Chief. "Probably from falling down the stairs as you suggested."

"But there's more?"

"His implant's in quite a state." The Chief pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's malfunctioning and half garbled, which is why he isn't healing as he should. What we don't understand yet is _why_."

Princess suddenly felt awful. What if the others were in the same condition, and she'd just left them there?

"I'm sending a team to pick up the others. I'd like you to go with them."

"But …" She looked toward the doors.

"It's going to take them a while to sort out the damage," said the Chief, clasping her shoulder. "Mark will be all right, and this will give you something to do. Pick up Zark as well."

"Zark _was_ acting strange, too." Princess tapped her chin with a finger.

"Was he?" Now the Chief looked more worried. "Hopefully they didn't run afoul of some new Spectran technology."

"I'll bring them all back safely, Chief." Princess saluted.

He smiled at her before she headed off to pick up her teammates and one loony robot. Princess told herself this was one story she and Mark would laugh about as they told their children - how their wedding almost got ruined by implant malfunctions - but right now, she wasn't finding it particularly funny.

888888

One moment Jason was sleeping, certain he saw Mark everywhere he looked, but never quite able to catch up. He kept hearing Zoltar's maniacal laughter, and a giggle that sounded faintly like Milhara, so he ran harder as he desperately tried to catch up to his friend. It didn't work.

Suddenly, a shrill scream had him surging to his feet. He was in the living room in his underwear, cable gun at the ready, before he even registered his state of undress. Keyop skidded into the room with bolos at the ready and hair sticking up everywhere, Seth following in his wake. A moment later, Jason realized Tiny was sitting on the couch, looking bedraggled and battle-worn.

"Now that I have your attention," said Princess, arms crossed, "pack your things, boys. We're going home."

Oh, she looked mad. Jason opened his mouth to speak, but from the deathly glare she shot at him, he thought better of it. Had Mark managed to call her instead of them? Looking at Tiny again, Jason realized that he had been broken under interrogation by an irate bride-to-be. Jason wanted to be angry at the betrayal, but frankly, they needed the help.

Jason made it to the top of the stairs before working up the guts to speak.

"Did you find…?"

"Yes."

Her clipped answer had him hurrying to his room to dress and pack. When he went to gather Mark's things, he saw that Princess must already have done so, since the room was as spotless as when they'd arrived. Then he went to hurry and help Keyop and Tiny along.

Jason's head was still foggy from sleep as they all piled into a huge van, manhandling Zark into position through the back doors. After Princess had herded them inside and Seth had settled onto Keyop's lap, they began what Jason assumed would be a long, painfully silent drive home. The fact that the van got loaded onto the maglev train was somewhat cool, though, especially since it meant the suffocating drive would be over faster. Too bad Princess wouldn't even let them get out of the vehicle.

Halfway there, Jason's phone buzzed. It took him a moment to realize why he had a phone at all. Grimacing, he snuck it from his jacket pocket and peeked at the text from Milhara: 'Done with Daddy. My place or yours?'

Visions of long legs and black leather woke up parts of him better left dormant. He texted back, pressing the keys more quietly than he'd ever texted before.

"Found Mark. Had to go."

"Great!" she texted back. "Where?"

Jason knew he should be glad for the excuse to leave. The sooner she realized it wasn't a real marriage, the better. Still, when she had texted back again, he had felt a bit of disappointment and he tried to think of how to explain. Then he felt as if a laser was trying to burn its way through his skull. Looking up, he saw that Princess was glaring at him with a look of fury that would have put the tiger in the bathroom to shame.

Swallowing hard, he texted back.

"Can't talk. Gotta go."

Before Princess could grab the phone, he shoved it back into his pocket. If his last conversation ever turned out to be Milhara wanting to see him again, as he was sure that Princess was going to _kill_ him, Jason decided maybe that wasn't so bad. It would have been nice to have had a proper goodbye, though. His "wife" deserved that.

Plus, he'd really, really miss that car.

88888888

"Zark, I need you to report on what happened in Las Vegas." Chief Anderson ordered. Princess leaned against the wall, her arms crossed angrily in an unconscious imitation of Jason's usual pose.

"Las Vegas…" Zark muttered dreamily. "Jason was so nice to invite me along. Normally he's such a hotheaded young person, but this time he was so thoughtful. I was so pleased…"

"Yes, but what happened in Las Vegas?" the Chief asked, clearly struggling to hold back his own irritation.

"I'm so excited!" Zark tittered.

"I've asked you this question thirteen times, Zark…" Chief Anderson scowled.

"Thirteen? Stand. There are a lot of face cards left in the deck. The dealer will bust."

"Blackjack?" Chief Anderson sputtered. "But none of them are twenty-one!"

"No, not twenty-one, thirteen. Stand," Zark corrected.

"What does Blackjack have to do with Mark's implant malfunction?" the Chief sputtered.

"All members of G-Force have cerebonic implants." Zark replied self-importantly. "I designed them, you know. I designed their awesome spaceship, the Phoenix, as well. Why without me, G-Force would be riding bicycles in the park!"

"I'm sure we all value your contributions, Zark…"

"Oh, no one appreciates me. I'm here, all alone in my control room, on duty twenty-four hours a day, watching over the Federation. But I know my duty! I'm so proud to work with…" Zark paused briefly, saluting as he spoke, "G-Force!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Princess interjected. "Mark is still out of it and we're supposed to be getting married tomorrow!"

"These monitors are awfully dirty." Zark noted, looking around for a wiping cloth.

"I'll have to activate the auto-reset procedure." Chief Anderson sighed. "But it will completely disable his physical capabilities for a week! It's not something I'd normally do…"

"Chief, this is an emergency!" Princess protested.

"Very well." The Chief sighed. He reached around to Zark's back, popping open a panel and reaching inside. His arm twisted and jerked, and suddenly the lights in Zark's mouthpiece went out. His antennae drooped, then popped up again as the robot appeared to reactivate.

"Zark, report all activities regarding implants and Las Vegas." the Chief ordered.

"Of course." Zark responded in a smooth monotone. "When I heard that Jason was taking Mark to Las Vegas to celebrate his upcoming wedding, naturally I wanted to go. I never get to leave Center Neptune, you know. Yet when I asked Jason politely he refused. He was quite rude! Now normally he's somewhat hotheaded, but this was beyond the pale. Clearly he needed an implant adjustment."

"A… _what_?" Chief Anderson paled.

"Just a little one. I designed G-Force's cerebonic implants you see, so I knew exactly what to do. And naturally everything worked perfectly! Jason's attitude improved and he invited me along on the trip. But then I monitored his conversation asking you for funds."

"You… you spied on me?"

"I simply used my access to view the security feeds from your office." Zark responded casually. "When you denied Jason's request, I knew that he needed help to ensure we could all go to Las Vegas. I wasn't giving that up; it was my first chance to leave Center Neptune in years! So I transferred over Federation credits into Jason's bank account."

"Federation credits… from where?" the Chief sputtered, as Princess placed a soothing hand on his arm. Yet despite her outwardly calm manner, her eyes were as hard as granite.

"I believe it was President Kane's personal account. Yes…" Zark recalled. "Anyhow, with these funds Jason was able to secure appropriate transportation and lodging for us in Las Vegas. He planned for everyone to go out on the town. And I was to come too! But the Commander wasn't very excited. I could see that he wasn't following Princess' orders to have a good time. I just knew that I had to do _something_…"

"What did you do, Zark?" Chief Anderson asked sternly.

"Well adjusting Jason's implant had worked so well before that I knew it would work again. So I adjusted the implants."

"Whose implant?"

"Everyone's of course!" Zark answered. "In order to ensure that the Commander had a good time, everyone else needed to have a good time as well! But we got separated…"

"You were separated from the others?"

"Just Mark and Jason. Their false identification didn't work and they weren't let into the club. But Keyop, Tiny and I saw the girls. Oh, yes, they were very nice girls, dancing everywhere. It must have been hot, because they kept removing their clothes…" For a brief moment the robot's metallic surface glowed red, and then it faded.

"But Mark and Jason weren't there so we left. We found them in the club next door! Jason was having a good time, but the Commander was still reluctant. So I boosted the signal to the implants."

"All at once?" Chief Anderson gasped.

"Oh, no, not all at once." Zark chided. "I know better than that! After all, I designed the cerebonic implants, you know. Why if anyone understands how they function, I do."

"What happened after you boosted the signal?" Chief Anderson asked through gritted teeth.

"Why…" Zark paused for a moment, as if processing his response. "Mark disappeared. Yes, that's it. Mark disappeared. And I wanted him to return, so I boosted the signal again."

"_Again_?" The Chief was purple now.

"And perhaps I tweaked it a little." Zark added. "Here and there."

"What did you think you were doing?" Chief Anderson exploded and Princess was forced to hold her foster father back before he physically attacked the robot. Not that Princess would have minded so much, but they needed to get a few more answers from Zark first.

"It's not brain surgery you know." Zark huffed.

"Actually, messing with our cerebonics _is_ brain surgery." Princess muttered under her breath.

"Well suddenly I started getting a lot of feedback, and… and… and…"

"And what?" the Chief snapped.

"And… it was too much for my processors to handle. My FOSDIC froze and then I… I… I'm having trouble accessing that part of my memory core…"

"Try." Chief Anderson's hands clenched into fists.

"All I can recall is… a restaurant… and… Elvis…"

"Elvis." Chief Anderson sighed heavily. "I think this is as good as it's going to get, Princess. But at least we know what went wrong with the implants. It wasn't a design issue, it was a programming issue." He glared at the squat robot.

"But if he designed the implants, how could he make such a horrible programming error?" Princess demanded.

"He didn't design the implants." The Chief shook his head. "I designed them, with a team of Galaxy Security scientists. The Phoenix and your other vehicles were created by our engineering departments. I oversaw the development of your uniforms and hand weapons. Zark was programmed to think that he had created those things, as a way for him to feel important, like part of the process."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Chief." Zark protested. "I alone designed all of the vital technology used by G-Force each and every day. It's such a pleasure to serve those five wonderful young people. I am honored to do my part to assist… G-Force!"

"I have my own boomerang, you know." Zark offered. "Would you like to see it? Why I could slice the wings off of a fly from thirty meters! Not that I would ever hurt a fly. But I am practicing my karate. Would you like to see? One… two…"

"I think we need to get to the Medical Center." Chief Anderson said to Princess, ignoring the robot's vain attempts to flail its limbs as it remained in a paralyzed state from the reset. "Now that I understand the problem, I think I can clear Mark's implant malfunction and allow him to heal."

"Then let's get going!" Princess told him.

Neither of them spared a glance for Zark as they left the room, leaving the robot to babble endlessly to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can't believe it was all Zark's fault!" Tiny said as he struggled with his bow tie.

"I can." Jason snorted. "When has that bucket of bolts ever been helpful?"

"Never…" Keyop giggled, while Seth stared adoringly up at the boy. Somehow Keyop had managed to give the chicken its own small bow tie.

"But we still don't have our memories back." Tiny moaned. "Even Mark doesn't have all his memories back yet!"

"Chief said… take time… next week… after wedding…" Keyop burbled.

"Not soon enough!" Tiny replied. "I hate having this big hole in my head!"

"Look on the bright side: at least the Chief isn't blaming us." Jason reminded them. "After all, everything was because of Zark's unauthorized implant adjustments." He grinned to himself. Chief Anderson would never have to know that Jason had thought up the idea of bringing the Commander to a strip club long before Zark had begun meddling with his cerebonics.

"And Princess isn't blaming us either!" Tiny added in a relieved tone. "I really wasn't looking forward to explaining to her that we lost her groom!"

"Everything… perfect now!" Keyop nodded emphatically, but Jason couldn't help thinking of Milhara. He wished he had been able to set things right with her. Although sometimes he wasn't entirely sure what 'right' was. He couldn't be married to her… but then a part of him was also sorry that he had had to leave her behind. He was conflicted enough within himself that if she were here, in front of him, right now, he had no idea what he would say.

"Jason, there you are!"

Jason, Tiny and Keyop turned in amazement, all of them frozen in amazement by the sight of a stunningly beautiful women in a form-fitting scarlet gown.

"Milhara…" Jason's mouth went dry and his heart began to pound.

"We'll just leave you two alone." Tiny said quickly, slapping his hand over Keyop's mouth and dragging the boy out of the room before he could protest. Seth primly followed the ungainly pair.

"I'm so glad I caught up with you, Jason!" Milhara cried, rushing into his arms. When her lips found his, Jason's head spun.

"And don't you look handsome!" she laughed, running her hands up and down his tuxedo lapels.

"How did you find me?" he gasped, his body warming to this unexpected reconciliation.

"The phone!" Milhara teased, poking him with her finger. "It has GPS. I could find you anywhere on the planet!"

"Oh." Jason automatically reached for the phone, which was in his back pocket. He had kept it as a reminder of Milhara, not even thinking that it could lead her to him. Or… perhaps subconsciously part of him had kept the phone just for that purpose.

"And I arrived in time for Mark's wedding!" Milhara gushed. "Am I dressed all right? I'm not entirely sure of Earther fashions."

"You look perfect." Jason assured her, and the look in his eyes told the truth of his words.

"Listen, Jason, before we go, there's something I have to tell you." Milhara chewed on her bottom lip, a habit Jason somehow found adorable. "I haven't been completely honest with you, and it's time you knew the truth."

"The truth?"

"Part of me was afraid that you had discovered the truth and that was why you had run off on me. When I realized that wasn't the case, I knew I had to come clean before you found out from anyone else."

"Milhara, what is it?" Jason asked, suddenly concerned for her welfare.

"Jason, I'm not who you think I am." Milhara admitted. "I'm… I'm from Spectra."

Well there it was. After all of Tiny's jokes and Jason's fears… she really was Spectran!

"I wanted to bring you home to live with me on Spectra, but now I know that I just want to be with you, Jason! I'll renounce my father, give up all of his wealth, even give back the car, if that's what you want. If you want me to stay on Earth, then that's what I'll do. As long as we're together, I'll be happy."

"Spectran…" Jason was still coming to grips with this revelation.

"Well, you must be part Spectran too." Milhara noted gently. "The bonding ritual we performed only works on those of Spectran blood. We're mated for life. See?" She tugged gently on his wedding ring, causing the skin underneath to warm. When she brought her ring to his, touching the twin bands of metal together, it felt as if an electric jolt passed through him. His eyes widened and he finally understood.

"We _are_ joined…" he realized, feeling as if he had finally woken up from a deep sleep.

"I _am_ half Spectran." he admitted. "My father was a Federation ambassador who married a Spectran woman before the war."

"Just like you married a Spectran woman." Milhara smiled.

"You're my wife." Jason told her, and this time it didn't make him feel sick to say it. "Where you come from isn't important to me." Even if it would be to Chief Anderson.

"I don't care who protests!" Milhara told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No one will stand in our way, not even my father!"

"No one." Jason agreed, and he meant it. He bent his head down, kissing her gently, yet all too quickly the blood began rushing through his veins and she melted in his arms.

"Oh… Jason…" she sighed. "There's just one more thing…"

"There's something I have to tell you as well." Jason admitted. He didn't care what the Chief or the Commander or anyone else thought. He had to tell Milhara that he was part of G-Force.

"Okay." Milhara nodded. "Tell me."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tiny burst into the room, then reddened as he realized the answer to his question. "Oh. Well, break it up! They're about to start! Mark needs his best man!"

"Okay." Jason agreed, before smiling at Milhara. "Come to the wedding, and afterward we'll talk."

"Anything for you, Jason." Milhara beamed, gazing up at him with a mixture of pride, adoration and all-around sexiness. Unconsciously Jason puffed out his chest. He had made the right decision. He and Milhara belonged together, no matter what the Chief, or anyone else, thought.

He felt all eyes on him as he escorted Milhara up the aisle, seating her just far enough away from Chief Anderson that he would be unable to question her during the ceremony. The Chief's eyes widened, staring up at them with an intensity Jason hadn't expected. Yet Jason only grinned, patting Milhara's hand before he moved off toward the dais to stand next to Tiny and Keyop. Both teammates grinned at Jason as he approached, and Jason was only mildly surprised to see Seth perched obediently on Keyop's shoulder. Tiny nodded his head over at Chief Anderson, who was goggling at Milhara.

"_My wife_." Jason mouthed at the Chief, pleased to see his foster father's face turn bright red.

When Mark entered, no one noticed. Everyone was still staring at Milhara. The exception was the Chief, who was glaring in disbelief at Jason.

"Who's she?" Mark asked, nodding his head lightly as he stepped up next to Jason. "She looks vaguely familiar."

"You met her in Vegas." Jason informed his Commander. "But you probably won't remember."

"I remember the best part." Mark told him. "Coming home." The Commander's eyes now stared straight ahead, as a vision in silver and ivory moved gracefully down the aisle.

"You're doing the right thing." Jason whispered suddenly. "You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Jason." Mark sounded genuinely pleased, yet his eyes never left his bride.

Jason had to admit, Princess had never been more radiant. Her ebony hair was swept up onto her head, with a few artfully selected curls softly framing her face and neck. Her green eyes shone like emeralds, her sensual lips curving up into a shy smile. Her dress… well, Jason supposed it was fashionable. He didn't know much about that kind of thing. Compared to Milhara's outfit it looked like an old sack, but then the same could be said for every other woman in the room.

Yet the way Mark looked at Princess, Jason could tell his Commander didn't think Princess was wearing an old sack. He stared at his bride in the same way Jason felt his eyes drawn to Milhara.

_For better, or for worse._

"Welcome, welcome, everyone!" President Kane stepped up to the dais, nodding regally as everyone rose, them gesturing to indicate that they should be seated.

"We are here today to join Mark and Princess in marriage," the President intoned. "Two deserving young people, if ever there were such."

Jason had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes. Had Zark written Kane's speech?

"I have known Mark and Princess for many years, since they were young children living at Camp Parker under the care of their foster father, Galaxy Security Chief William Anderson." President Kane droned on. Jason tuned him out. He didn't need to hear any more speeches. His eyes drifted over to Milhara, who was smiling coyly at him from her seat. Jason didn't even remember his own wedding, but he knew now it was the best thing he had ever done in his life.

Milhara _had_ to understand his position as a member of G-Force. He'd _make_ her understand. And whatever it was she had to tell him, it wasn't going to present any kind of obstacle for them. They would make it work.

No matter what.

"And now," boomed President Kane, "is there anyone here who objects to the marriage of Mark and Princess? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Of course the question was merely a formality. In this day and age, who would actually protest a marriage, particularly the marriage of the G-Force Commander and his third officer? Yet someone was storming down the aisle: a tall man with long blonde hair, his face a mask of outrage and defiance.

Milhara's father.

Everyone watched in horror, waiting for the man to proclaim that they shouldn't get married. Instead, the newcomer stalked right up to Jason, reaching for the best man's lapels with an expression that promised instant death.

Except he never made contact. Princess turned around, blocking the man's way by raising her fist in a threatening manner, her emerald eyes promising great pain and misery.

"I don't know what you have against Jason, and I don't care. This is my _wedding_. I've been waiting for this day for _years. _You are _not _going to ruin it, or so help me, I'll scalp your hair like a pelt and have it hung on my wall." she growled.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" The man's eyes narrowed in anger as he turned to Mark. "Control your woman!" The Commander's expression turned to stone as he stepped forward, grabbing the interloper by the collar and pulling his face closer. The other man was about thirty centimeters taller, yet somehow Mark made him appear small and weak.

"Don't talk to my wife that way." the Commander snarled, his blue eyes freezing the stranger in his tracks. Something strange seemed to pass between the two men for a moment, and for an instant time seemed to stop still, before Mark spoke again.

"You're the one interrupting _our_ wedding. And seeing as it is our wedding day, I'll let her have the pleasure of tearing you to shreds if you step out of line again!" Mark grinned fondly at Princess and held up his hands in a helpless gesture.

"I've been waiting for this day, too, and I'm really looking forward to the 'kiss the bride' bit." he admitted, without the slightest hint of embarrassment. As irate as Princess was, she couldn't help but giggle and blush at that. Snickers and smiles rippled through the guests as well.

The stranger puffed up and seemed about to launch into another tirade. Instead, Tiny stepped forward, grabbing the man by the back of his shirt, and hauling him toward the seating. Somehow the only empty place was next to the Chief, so Tiny plunked him there, returning back to his spot amongst the groomsmen.

Jason felt a trickle of sweat roll down his neck. Great. The Chief and his new father-in-law, perfectly arranged to have a little chat before he and Milhara could smooth the way. For the moment Jason was saved by the continuation of the ceremony. Apparently Chief Anderson had decided he wouldn't be so rude as to talk during his little girl's big day, but the whole time, Jason could feel the smoldering fury of his stare. When combined with the glares he was receiving from Milhara's father, Jason expected things to get ugly at any second.

Fortunately, all Jason had to do was look at Milhara and catch her beaming smile to remember that it was worth it. Then he returned his attention to where it belonged: to two of his best friends. He was as proud as could be when asked to step forward and hand over the rings, and couldn't help but wonder if Milhara would want a real wedding too: something more meaningful than a Las Vegas quickie. A small part of him was horrified that he was even considering it. Another part patted him on the back for being so thoughtful.

When President Kane reached the point where he finally said, 'You may kiss the bride.' a cheer went up in the crowd. Jason blinked as Mark planted a kiss on Princess that was far steamier than he'd ever seen between the two of them. Who knew the Skipper had it in him?

Then it was time to file out. When Jason passed Milhara she leapt up, coming around on his side to take his arm. Her father nearly jumped out of his seat as they walked by, but Jason caught sight of the Chief grabbing a pressure point on the man's arm.

Whatever the Chief growled at the man, Milhara's father turned slightly white and settled. Jason couldn't help but grin wider. This day really was full of surprises.

Once they got outside, reality hit him in the face, along with the birdseed. He was supposed to drive Mark and Princess in the limo to the reception. While he was sure he could bring Milhara along, that meant leaving her father and the Chief behind to talk without them. Who knew what kind of insanity her father would tell his foster father?

But, a promise was a promise. Plus, Mark and Princess were so wrapped up in one another they might get into an accident on their own. He held the door for the bride and groom, and once they were in, asked them quietly if Milhara could come along.

"Sure." Mark spoke absently, helping Princess get her dress settled, before pulling her close to muss it again.

Jason held the front door for Milhara, closed it once she was in, then went around to the driver's side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Chief and Milhara's father coming face to face. Milhara's father seemed to blanch again, then quickly turned on his heel and stalked off in the other direction. The Chief, frowning, moved off toward the car that would take him, Tiny and Keyop to the reception.

"Don't worry." Milhara patted Jason's arm. "Daddy will see the light."

Glancing into the back, Jason saw that the newly married couple was far too busy 'getting to know each other' to even notice the tension. He grinned at his wife… his _wife_… and then focused on the road. First he'd get them all to the reception in one piece. Then he and Milhara could enjoy a moment of their own before facing down the Chief and her father.

At least they'd do it together.

88888

The reception was being held at the President's mansion, courtesy of President Kane. At first Mark had protested that such a location might cause suspicion as to the identities of the bride and groom, but Chief Anderson assured him that the only guests present would be GalSec employees who already knew of Mark and Princess 'extracurricular activities'. And so it was that as Jason drove up, everyone was escorted into the mansion's exquisitely manicured gardens. A series of wide French doors created a nearly seamless opening between the gardens and the main ballroom, which had been set up with tables for dining, while still leaving a large enough space for dancing.

The bride and groom were far too absorbed in each other to even notice their surroundings. Fortunately they no longer appeared to be joined at the lips, but all of that gazing into each other's eyes and hand-holding was beginning to make Jason somewhat ill.

"Aren't they romantic?" Milhara gushed, clinging to Jason's arm. "And this place is so beautiful!"

"Yeah." Jason agreed without really listening. "Milhara, about your father…"

"He's full of hot air." Milhara casually dismissed Jason's concerns. "My father likes to bluster, but as you saw there's nothing to it. Besides, we're married for life, whether he likes it or not. He'd just better learn to accept it." There was an expression of determination in her eyes that set Jason's heart beating faster.

"Milhara, I'm really sorry I don't..." He caught himself short. He had been about to admit that he didn't recall their wedding, but at the last minute figured that wasn't the best approach.

"I'm wondering what kind of wedding you would have liked, if we had had more time." Jason grabbed at the first thing that came to his mind. "Something like this?" He swept his hand around to indicate the gardens, the open ballroom and the arriving guests in formal attire.

"I never thought about it." Milhara said quickly, a flush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me your dream wedding was to get married in Las Vegas." Jason insisted.

"Not exactly." Milhara admitted. "But I did want to get married on another planet. I knew that if I got married on Spectra my father would get all caught up in the formality of it. I thought perhaps Aquatica, with all of its beautiful water overlooks, or the perpetual twilight of Veralda, or even on a space station overlooking a celestial expansion…" She sighed happily.

"But Jason, all of those were just vague thoughts. The main thing I dreamed of was having a strong, handsome husband who would love me forever." Her eyes held his and he found himself unable to look away. "In that regard, you've far surpassed anything I could ever have dreamed of." She stood up on tiptoe to kiss him.

"Hey, I thought I was the groom here!" Mark's laugh caused Jason and Milhara to break apart, but they were smiling as they did so.

"I'm so pleased to meet you…" Princess looked from Milhara to Jason.

"This is Milhara." Jason introduced her to Princess. "My wife."

"So you really did get married in Vegas!" Mark whistled.

"Guess I can still beat you in some things." Jason grinned. "I beat you to the altar, anyhow."

"Milhara, I'm glad you're here." Princess intervened as she saw Mark's chest puffing out in preparation for a competitive response. "I've arranged to have you sit next to Jason at the head table."

"Oh you didn't need to do that!" Milhara protested.

"Nonsense! Of course Jason should sit with his wife!" Princess insisted. "Just as I intend to sit with my husband." She smiled at Mark. "My _husband_… I like that."

"I like it more." Mark grinned, kissing her.

"Okay, you two win for the sappiest couple!" Jason teased.

"We could give them a run for their money." Milhara whispered, running her fingernail lightly over Jason's ear and down his neck. His skin shivered and he suddenly had a flash of recollection regarding certain activities on his wedding night.

A tinkling sound filtered across the garden, indicating that it was time to be seated for dinner. Princess and Milhara took their husbands' arms, leaving the men to walk next to each other.

"The Chief wants to talk to you." Mark said softly to Jason.

"I thought so." Jason replied.

"And that weird guy… who was he?"

"Milhara's father." Jason revealed. "He's not exactly happy about our marriage."

"I wonder why?" Mark asked sarcastically, to which Jason laughed. "But it doesn't matter. Tiny told me that he had been left at the chapel. You've caught a small break."

"I intend to make good use of it." Jason grinned with relief, pulling Milhara closer to him.

"There was something strange about him." Mark recalled. "But I couldn't put my finger on it."

"He's strange all right." Jason shrugged, just as they reached the table.

Everyone was seated, with the wedding party and Milhara placed at the head table, which sat on a small rise above the rest of the floor. Chief Anderson and President Kane, along with Kane's wife, sat at an intimate table in front of the wedding party, in the spot normally reserved for the parents of the bride and groom. One seat remained empty, as Chief Anderson had declined to bring a guest.

Princess glowed at the center of the head table, with Mark and Jason to her left and Keyop and Tiny to her right. Seth hopped up and down in Keyop's lap, pecking occasionally at the tablecloth. Jason sat next to Mark, with Milhara on his other side.

"What's this?" Keyop asked, reaching for an elegantly wrapped parcel sitting on his plate.

"Looks like a wedding favor." Tiny noted.

"I decided not to have wedding favors." Princess frowned slightly, picking up her package and examining it carefully.

"It says it's from the Chief." Mark noted, reading the attached card.

"Now I'm really worried," Jason joked, yet a small crease between his eyebrows belied his jocular tone.

Keyop was already ripping off the paper and tossing it aside, much to Seth's delight. Reaching eagerly into the box Keyop pulled out the object inside while Seth investigated the wrapping.

"Metal…" Keyop observed, confusion written on his face. "Yellow… markings…"

"Mine has some orange on it." Tiny noted.

"I have a light diode attached to mine." Jason grimaced. What could it mean?

Mark and Princess opened their gifts together, each of them simultaneously pulling out a thin antenna about thirty centimeters long. Their eyes widened as they recognized what they held.

"Could it really be?" Princess whispered.

"Zark?" The Commander's eyebrows shot up.

"Hey!" Jason's face broke into a wide grin. "You've got to admit, this is the best wedding present the Chief could have given to you!"

Everyone began laughing, each of them comparing the 'pieces of Zark' they had been given. All around the room, Galaxy Security employees were coming to the realization that the irrational robot that had held them emotional hostage for the past five years was no longer in operation. A happy murmur passed through the room. Jason smiled, draping his arm around Milhara and relaxing in his chair. Finally it looked as if everything was going to be all right.

Naturally, it was at that moment things started to go wrong once more. Being toward the end of the table, Jason was the first to see a ripple of disturbance at the edge of the room.

"Oh no…" he groaned as he saw the cause. Milhara's father strode angrily through the tables toward the wedding party.

"Milhara!" the man shouted.

Jason scrambled to his feet, moving quickly down to the floor to confront the man.

"Look, Sir, I understand why you're upset, but this isn't the time or place." He placed his hands on the man's chest to keep him from moving further. "Perhaps we should discuss this matter elsewhere?" He jerked his head slightly, indicating the bride and groom, as well as Chief Anderson and President Kane, all of whom were wide-eyed at yet another interruption to this special day.

"You think you're a man, but you're only an insolent boy!" Milhara's father snarled, uncaring as to their audience.

"_He_ thinks he's a man." Tiny snickered, too low for normal hearing but enough that Jason's cerebonics could pick up the words. "I've never seen a man with long blonde hair like that! He looks like a woman!"

A chill ran down Jason's spine. He turned his head to look back at Mark. Princess and Keyop froze, their gazes locking with the other two, all four of them recalling a day about two years before. Tiny had remained on the Phoenix, but Mark, Jason, Princess and Keyop had been inside a Spectran base, catching a glimpse of long, blonde hair, speculating whether or not the person they had glimpsed was a woman…

"Milhara said your family is Spectran." Jason's throat tightened as he turned back to address Milhara's father. He could hear Princess' quiet gasp behind him.

"What of it?" the man snapped angrily, his voice eerily familiar.

"This isn't the time or place for this discussion." Mark said, rising to his feet. His words were soft, yet the ringing tone of authority caused everyone in the room to quiet down and listen. Even the musicians stopped playing, waiting for the Commander to continue speaking.

"I think you need to leave… Zoltar."

The man's eyes hardened like granite, his fingers curling into his palms as he shook with fury. He threw Jason's hands from his chest, storming over toward the groom.

"Who are you to make such demands of me?" he shouted.

"Zoltar, considering the ceasefire our people currently enjoy, we will extend you the courtesy of allowing you to leave of your own accord," Chief Anderson said. "Unless you'd rather be escorted by Galaxy Security personnel."

"Daddy you're causing a scene!" Milhara hissed. "You need to go!"

"Go?" Zoltar smirked. "I'm not going anywhere! I…" His eyes swept the room, resting on Chief Anderson. His head swiveled, looking back at Jason and the rest of the wedding party.

"These two young people," Zoltar swept his arm to indicate the bride and groom, "they are your wards, Anderson? And the others as well? Five of them, four males and one female, one of the males a boy, another stout…" He began to laugh in a self-deprecatory fashion as everyone stared open-mouthed.

"I can't believe I never saw it!" Zoltar gasped. "It makes perfect sense! Why didn't I ever guess? You're…. you're G-Force!"

"G-Force?" Milhara screeched, jumping to her feet.

"Zoltar, I'll ask you for the last time. Please leave _now_." Mark growled.

"Oh no." Zoltar shook his head, still chuckling to himself. "This is something I wouldn't miss for the world! I think I shall remain." With a flourish he pulled out the empty chair at the front table, sitting down next to a startled President Kane.

"How good to see you again, Kane." Zoltar chortled.

"Likewise, I'm sure." the President muttered half-heartedly.

Amazingly the musicians resumed their playing, the waiters started serving the meal and within moments the reception was underway once more.

Yet all was not as it had been before.

"Why didn't you tell me you were part of G-Force?" Milhara demanded as Jason returned to his seat.

"Probably for the same reason you never told me your father was the ruler of the Spectran Empire!" Jason retorted.

Milhara flushed, then began to laugh.

"I guess we really do have something in common, then!" she observed, her hand reaching out to rest on Jason's arm in a conciliatory manner. "Here I thought I was the only one keeping secrets!"

"I thought the same thing." Jason told her, before kissing her lightly. "I guess it's not really surprising. I always did have a thing for Spectran girls."

"And I always dreamed of G-Force." Milhara admitted. "My father was so afraid that you would come to Spectra and kidnap me, but I was so bored that I was waiting for the excitement it would bring. Yet I never thought about how dashingly handsome you would be."

"You're not the Commander, are you?" she frowned suddenly. "On the broadcasts he always seemed so… I don't know… 'proper'."

"That would be Mark." Jason chuckled. "He certainly doesn't seem to be very 'proper' today though, does he?"

"And how about you, Jason?" Milhara asked. "Are you 'proper'?"

"Oh I'm completely 'improper'." Jason assured her. "Especially where you're concerned."

"I think I'm having improper thoughts right now."

"Do you think we could slip out before anyone noticed?"

"Before your Commander or my father noticed? Not likely."

"Both of them in the same room watching me. I _knew_ there had to be a catch to this ceasefire!"


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mark walked out onto the private beach, the damp air finding its way into his lungs while the hot sand warmed his feet. Slowly he made his way to the double lounge chair underneath a large beach umbrella, a small table with drinks and fruit beside it. Yet it was the occupant of the chair that drew all of his attention: lithe curves covered in soft skin barely concealed by a crimson bikini.

"So what's the status?" Princess asked, offering Mark a tropical drink inside a coconut shell.

"Status…?" Mark automatically reached for the drink, unable to tear his eyes away from his wife.

"What did Chief Anderson have to say?" Princess asked, poking him lightly in the side.

Mark blinked, setting down his drink before stretching out on the chair next to his wife. "He said I should be spending time with my wife on our honeymoon, not calling in every few hours to check on Jason."

With a playful growl, he grabbed Princess and pulled her warm body next to his. He began nibbling at the spot where her neck joined up with her shoulder, enjoying her soft squeals and the way her bottom rubbed against him as she wiggled in delight.

"Jason who?" she laughed, turning her face to his for a kiss. For a long moment the newlyweds kissed, enjoying the feel of the warm air against their entwined limbs.

"He said that things have been settled with Zoltar." Mark finally revealed, perhaps half an hour later. "It seems Jason and Milhara's marriage has been officially validated under Spectran law. Like it or not, Zoltar had to accept that."

"So Jason's going to be the Royal Consort?" Princess asked, her eyes wide with amusement. "Father to the future ruler of the Spectran Empire?"

"It would appear so." Mark confirmed. "After his initial ravings, Zoltar has apparently calmed down. He's decided that having a member of G-Force in the family isn't such a bad thing, given the new peace accords. Although I'm not sure the same could be said for Jason having Zoltar as a father-in-law…"

"Jason will be just fine." Princess assured the Commander. "He's stood up to Chief Anderson for all of these years; I suspect Zoltar won't be much of a challenge at all. Besides, Milhara's on his side. I have a feeling that together, those two could accomplish anything they wanted."

"I think you're right." Mark agreed. "Then again, with Zoltar looking over his shoulder, I'm sure Jason will have to stay on his toes at all times."

"How is that any different from how we've always lived?" Princess pointed out. "Of course, our life will be much more dull than that, now that G-Force has been decommissioned and we're at peace with Spectra."

"I have a feeling you'll always keep me on my toes." Mark told her, kissing her again as the sound of waves crashing on the beach filled his ears.

"Isn't that what marriage is all about?" Princess giggled.

"After what happened at my bachelor party, marriage is turning out to be a relaxing vacation." Mark decided.

"Let's hope the same holds true for Jason."

"You know, after all the stunts he's pulled on me over the years, he deserves whatever he gets. But like me, he's got a wife who'll stand by him, and that's what really matters."

"Mark, you say the sweetest things!"

His mouth found hers again, and soon thoughts of bachelor parties, Las Vegas, and friends new and old disappeared from their minds. The newlyweds focused on each other as they joined in body and soul.

Just as it should be.


End file.
